Nothing without you
by myimagination2012
Summary: For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

Summary: For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?

**11 September, 1994  
>CHICAGO<strong>

**BPOV:**

"Edward! I'm driving!" I giggle at my boyfriend's silliness.

"I know, Love. I'm only one mile behind you." He chuckle through the phone.

"Then stop calling me. It's not like we're going different ways." I say smiling. He always manages to do this. Like a fairy godmother he always manages to vanish my worries, my nerves or my fears.

"But...But we're in two different cars. Why couldn't we just ride in one car again?" he whines.

"Because we both will need our cars in college. That's why Mr. Boyfriend" I explain looking at my radio, and once again it's not working. I roll my eyes at the piece of crap of a radio I have. I hear Edward still whining.

"Are you still whining?" I ask amuse.

"Yes I am. So what?" he replies in a sulky voice. I start to laugh while biting my lips, trying to keep as quite as possible.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" he roars in mock anger which makes me burst into laughter. I put my head in the steering wheel, still shacking from laughing so hard.

"Swan! You're SO gonna regret it!" He roars again. Laughter is clear in his tone.

Suddenly screeching noise makes me look up from steering wheel and causes my blood run cold. I huge truck is heading straight at me, from the opposite side of the road. The driver doesn't seem to be in control.  
>"Oh God!" I whisper.<p>

"Bella? Bella?" he yells through the phone and before I could react, the truck rams into my car and everything turns black. Last thing I hear, Edward screaming my name.

**EPOV:**

Everything happened in a minutes. One second we are laughing at my silly behavior. The next second I hear the blood curling screams of my Bella. The twisting screams of steel, wrapping around steel, glass scattering, and the piercing sound of metals mashing together; sending chills down my spine. It doesn't take a genius to know what happen. I start to drive faster and when I reach the site, I prayed for it to be a delusion.

However, it is the truth. I just lose the sun of my universe. I open my door and ran to Bella's car or what's left of it. When I see that she is stuck between her broken dashboard, and her seat. I fall on my knees and scream in agony.

What happen after that, it's pretty much a blur, as I' in the waiting room, and the doctor confirms our worst suspicions. It is the one thing in life, I have always feared, my precious Bella was no more.

**13 September 1994  
>CHICAGO<strong>

Today, I'll be seeing the love of my life and the center of my universe for the last time. I'm not ready to let her go. How can I? We were supposed to be on a date now, wearing the dress I bought her last weekend at her birthday. I remember her saying "Oh Edward! I love this dress. I could just die wearing it".

It was just a joke. It wasn't meant to be true. And now she's looking like a goddess wearing it. It's an a-line empire flowers one shoulder white chiffon knee length dress. The dress matches beautifully with her porcelain skin. The diamond rose bud earrings that her parents gave her this birthday compliment the dress. The gouache diamond rose bracelet Mom and Dad gave her on her birthday, sits on her hand which is resting on her abdomen peacefully. Her nails have been manicured and have light peach color nail paint on them. Graceful lace mesh white stiletto heel peep toe pumps decorating her slender legs.

It isn't supposed to be this way; everything in our lives was planned. This year's gifts were pre-planned by me. Our parents cooperated happily. I was supposed to give her my promise ring, and binding myself to her for eternity. I was supposed to propose her after our collage graduation and marry her after two years. This was how it was supposed to. We had planned our future together. It was our future plan. But now it's ruined. The sun from my sky went away, and now the only thing that consuming my world is darkness.

I slowly get up from my seat at the church; everyone had left. I had asked them to give me some alone time with my girl. As I step closer to her casket where she lies, I caress her pale skin, and her soft lips. I touch her neck where the sterling silver golden sun and moon necklace lies. I gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday. It represents what she means to me. She was the Sun which lit my days and the moon that illuminated my nights. I touch her empty ring finger.

"So what if I couldn't give you … your ring …when you were here. I'll still give it to you, but only because it belongs to you and no one else. Please accept it." I pull out the velvet box which contains vintage unisex ring leather angel's wing titanium steel stainless steel ring. My beautiful girl loved vintage jewelries.

I take her hand and whisper "With this ring I thee wed Isabella Marie Swan." I slide the ring on her finger. I kiss the finger as a tear slide down my face.  
>"Swan, you cheated me. You promised you would be here. Where are you? Come back, baby. Please…I beg of you…my wife. Come back" I slide down into the floor beside her casket as loud sobs tore from me.<p>

I don't know for how long I sitting there holding her hands. I'm not even sure if I was conscious or unconscious but I remember clear as a day, her whispering in my ears "I'll be there for you. Wait for me, my husband."

Opening my eyes next, I notice I'm standing beside the grave, where others are lowering her casket. I feel something in my pocket. I look down, pulling out my right hand of the pocket see her sterling silver golden sun and moon necklace tangle between my fingers. I can't remember when I took it off of her neck. I look up in time to see my love already underground.

**13 September 1994  
>Seattle (Private maternity room, Seattle Grace Hospital)<strong>

**CPOV:**

"CONGRATS…Daddy! It's a girl!" the doctor exclaim. I thanked every God, I could remember that our daughter was safe and sound. I looked down at my tired wife "Oh Anastasia! I love you...You've given me the joy of living. Thank you… Thank you so much." I say with water eyes kissing her delectable lips. She smiles and whispers "I love you" She must be dead tired. It took hours for our baby girl to be born. The doctor asks, if I wanted to cut the cord, and I do so, happily. A nurse left with our baby girl, to clean her up, while the doctor patches up my wife.

Half an hour later,  
>I'm sitting beside my sleeping wife with my daughter in my arms. She haven't open her eyes yet, just keeps crying ever since she's born. I feel Anna stir beside me. "Aww…Daddy's harassing you. You like mommy better?" Ana says to our daughter all while teasingly smiling at me. I know that look. Someone wants to be spanked; however the doctor has forbidden me to go anywhere near my wife's beautiful pussy for next six weeks. I sigh in frustration at which my wife's tingling laughter echoes through the room.<p>

Our daughter stops crying and opens her eyes for the first time. I never saw eyes so beautiful. They are gray ringed with blue. Her brown hair frames her face which had slight red in them. I never believed people can fall in love at first sight. But now...I know. I just fell in love with this angel in my arms. I pass her to her mother and hold them both together. Ana has tears in her eyes "Our beautiful Prayer." She whispers.

An hour later, our family members fill the privet room with lots of teddy bears, balloons and baby cloths.

"So what's the name of this princess?" Lelliot asks while cooing at her, his new niece.  
>"Pass her to me and I'll introduce." Ana says smiling as she out stretches her hands.<p>

"Promise?" Lelliot bargains with a teasing smile.  
>"Just give her. So can know our granddaughters names." Grace, my mom squeals like a teenager. Everyone laughs at that. Elliot passes our angel to Ana.<p>

"Ok Family! Meet our daughter BELLA PREGHIERA GREY!" Ana announces loudly. The whole maternity ward echoes with the claps and cheers of our family.

**A/N: Ok so here is it. I hope so far you understood that, It's Bella who rebirth in the Grey family.  
>Hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**Thanks to my Beta ****Carolinacullen2012 and pre-reader Nadine Harding.**

**To clear a few things…Edward and Bella both were 18 years old when Bella died. So there will be 18 years of difference between these two.**

**Lemon Alert: starts from ******

**Summary:** For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?

**10 august 1999**

**CHICAGO**

**EPOV:**

It's been two whole years I have joined my father's company 'The Cullen Industries Ltd'. My days start in my empty, and colorless two bedroom condo. And nights ends with me back in there. Mom tried convincing me two years ago let her decorate my condo for me, but I declined. I mean, what's the point.

My psychologist says I'm depressed and grieving. Am I? I don't know. Emmett, my best friend drags me to clubs once every month. He says I need to get laid. But I can't seem to make myself to do that. I'm a one woman's man. So what if she's no here with me, I will never betray her by being with someone else. It's been five year, she's died. Every moment of that day is still fresh in my mind.

I work…work…and work. It gave me promotions quite easily. Not because I'm the owner's son. No…but I'm a hard worker. I love my work, the only thing that keeps me sane anymore. I recently got promoted to COO. My new cabin has a beautiful view, where I'm finding myself standing.

"Knock knock!" I hear a familiar voice say from the entrance. I turn around to find my father standing there with a proud smile.

"Hey Dad. Come on in." I smile, like he needs my permission to enter. He struts inside and sits on the brown couch that fills the empty corner of my office.

"Come join me. I have news for you." He waves his hands. I frown but take a seat beside him.

"We're starting a project in Seattle. This project can help us build some relationship with that area's business class. And after a few years when we open our company's another sector there, it'll be easier to start." He explains.

"How can I help?" I ask because I know there has to be reason why he's telling me all this.

"Well, I want you to be in charge of our Seattle sector. That's why you are in charge of this project too." I nod my head.

I hear my Dad sigh "Son, it's been five year…You need change." He pats my shoulder.

"I'll do it, Dad…But not because I need a change...I'll do it because it's a great opportunity." I tell him looking in his face.

He nods looking down "Our project partner is Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. The CEO of this company, Mr. Christian Grey is a young gentleman, I heard. It's another reason I want you here." He explains in detail.

"Sounds exciting, Dad. I'll start packing. When am I going there?"

"Two weeks later. At twenty fifth august." he replies, trying to gauge my mood.

I give him a reassuring smile "I'll be ready by then." He nods and gets up to leave. With a last 'see you at dinner Sunday' he leaves my cabin. I shake my head and return to my work.

~NWY~

Two weeks passes by in a blur, with work and packing my stuff. I don't know for how long I'll be going there for. So I packed almost everything, which is not that much. On Twenty fifth august 1999, in an early morning flight I start for my new home…my new journey.

**26 August 1999**

**CPOV:**

The new project GEH is starting with a company from Chicago, is the topic of the year. "MIDNIGHT SWAN", our new project has already gotten lots of publicity so far and we haven't even started yet.

I'm happy with 'The Cullen Industries Ltd's CEO. He seemed like a good and loyal man when I met him last year at a convention. His Only son and COO of the company, is relocating in Seattle to work on the project. I heard he's a young fellow, in his early twenties. Good, because we want to start this project keeping the new era in mind.

I snap out of the stupor hearing my phone ring. I sit straight and pick up "GREY"

"Sir, Mr. Cullen is on line 1."

"Alright." I answer to my PA Andrea and switch to line one "Grey"

"Mr. Grey, How are you?" I chuckle.

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen. But let me guess, you didn't call me to ask about my whereabouts, did you?" I ask straight forward as always. I don't like beating around the bush.

"Oh you caught me. Actually Mr. Grey, I needed a favor."

"How can I help you?" I ask relaxing farther in my chair.

"You know how my son, Edward is coming there? I want you to set him up with some girl." He pleads.

Intrigued by his odd request I ask "um…why? If you don't mind me asking."

"He doesn't date. His mom and I are worried about. A Few years ago he was in love with a girl. In an awful accident, she passed away. Since then he doesn't even look at other girls. Please Mr. Grey it would be a huge favor."

I feel sorry for the guy. I can't even think my life without Ana. If he loved that girl just the way I love my Ana, then it's no wonder he closed off.

"Mr. Cullen, I see what I can do, ok?"

"That would be great, Mr. Grey. Take care."

"You too." and I hang up.

All this talk about loved one is making me miss my girls. Deciding I have had enough for today since it's already 4 pm, I got up from my chair. I swaggered out of my room after call Taylor my security detail.

"I'm going home." I inform my PA.

"Goodnight, sir." I nod and leave with Taylor following behind me.

The drive back to Escala was silent. I step into the private elevator, anxious to see my family safe. The door opens to the foyer of our penthouse. I step inside and am immediately accosted by the melody playing at the piano. I frown because other than me, no one knows how to play piano. Curious I exchange a quick look with Taylor who had a worried expression on his face. We follow the music to my music room.

Opening the door slowly, I see my little princess is playing a hauntingly, beautiful melody. When she learned that I don't know but the melody is a mix of adoration, longing, pain and love. I can see tears flowing down her chubby cheeks. After she finishing her piece, she look up at me with such pain that I don't stop until I'm knee in front of her. Pulling her on my lap, I give my princess a tight hug and try to figure out why she's so sad.

"Princess? mia bella? What's wrong sweetie?" I ask her, holding her to my chest where she's sobbing quietly.

"When da…daddy? Wh…when?" she asks lowly, confusing me more.

"When what, sweetie? What are you talking about?"

She doesn't say anything. I can feel her breath deepening and slowing down. I know she has fallen asleep. My five year old daughter always stays sad. I didn't saw her smile since last year. She was a happy baby…always with a naughty smile on her face. Stealing cooking, touching electric sockets when asked not to, playing with mud and water was her specialty. Everything was normal…until she turned four. At night, she would wake up screaming from nightmares. Oh God, how I pray that my dark past never touches my daughter but seems like something dark has already touched her. Sometimes I wonder if someone had done something when we weren't noticing. I mean…I was a victim of a pedophile myself. I shudder to even think about it. I sigh in frustration.

pick up her sleeping form and take her to her room. Tucking her in her tiny bed, I stand there looking at her angelic face.

"Honey, I'm home!" I hear my wife calling from downstairs. Closing Bella's door, I go downstairs and greet my wife with a love and longing filled kiss. "Welcome home, baby." I whisper in her ears.

Ana pulls away from me and looks at my face tilting her head a little. "What happen? You look upset." She says holding my face with her hands.

"Did you know our daughter can play piano?" I ask her, hoping she has the answer.

"Bella?! Piano?! What are you talking about? She's only 5… she hardly even reach this bench, how can she play the piano?" Ana looks as confuse as I feel. I pull her to her couch and tell her what I saw after coming home.

"That's…I just don't have words." She sighs leaning back on the couch. I pull her to me and kiss the top of her head.

"Do you think we should take her to see Flynn about it?"

"If she gets any worse, then we'll do it. How about that?" Ana suggests. I nod and suddenly the light bulb in my head lights up.

"I've got an Idea." I exclaim "Let's take her to a family date? Um...the new partner of our project? I'm supposed to hook him up with someone. His Dad is worried about him. Said he won't go if he knows. I'll invite him and his date there. That way we can see it unfold and have family time at the same time. What do you think?" I ask nervous.

Ana gives me a bright smile and nods her head. I grin salaciously "I'll go call him…later, because right now…I need to be inside you." I say attacking her delicious lips.

***  
>She grabs my hair, pulling me hard to her while her other hand scratches my back as I keep kissing her hungrily. I push her back, making her lay on the couch. I pull back as I watch my lovely wife looking at me with dark blue lustful eyes and swollen lips. I smirk at her as I let my hand pull her shirt from her body, tearing the buttons in process. Her moans tell me that she approved. Snapping her front clasped bra, I start kissing from her collar bone to her beautiful breasts. I grope her for a while, all along sucking and biting her yummy nipples. Her moans let me know, she's close. I pull back and she whimpers in protest. I pull her skirt up to her waist and see she's wearing her matching see through panty in their full glory. Tearing her panty form her body, I tap her inner thighs "Spread."<p>

She opens her legs making it easy for me to settle between her legs. I drop my pant and boxer. "You have to be quite. Our baby girl just fell asleep." I say kissing her lips. Ana nods and in one thrust, I'm balls deep inside her. Without missing a beat I start to pounding in her. When my Ana nears her orgasm, I kiss her to swallow her cries. My release follows hers. I lay on her for a while taking deep breaths to calm my fast beating heart. I pull my upper body to kiss my darling wife.  
>***<p>

"Go make that call. I need a shower." She says with s satisfied smile. I nod agreeing with her. With one last kiss on her lips, I fix my cloths and go to my office.

"Edward Cullen" 

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Christian Grey." I introduce, taking a seat behind my dark wood desk.

"Mr. Grey, its pleasure." He has smile in his tone.

"The pleasure is all mine. Actually There's a reason I'm calling."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Um…it's been a while I took my family out on dinner. Well since you are new here, I thought why not ask you along…so what do you think about having dinner with my family and a friend?" I say, trying to hide the fact that my 'so called friend' will be his date.

"Oh that sounds nice. Where should we meet? "

"Umm… how about Canlis? Let me make the reservation then I'll let you know, ok?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"See you tomorrow then" I hang up. And dial Canlis to make reservations. After making reservations, I take a deep breath and turn to leave the room only to see my little doll peeking through the door. Hiding her three fourth behind the door panel, she gives me a curious look. I take a sit on my couch and indicate her to come in. Tip toeing she comes close, looking like a curious cat. I hide my chuckle at her expression and give her a comforting smile. Satisfied with my reaction, she climbs on my lap.

"Ale we going somewhele?" she asks with her innocent eye staring at me.

"Yes sweetheart. I, mommy, you and two of my colleagues are going on a dinner tomorrow night." I say stroking her wavy russet hair.

"Do they have names?" she asks playing with her fingers.

"Mmmhmm…Edward Cullen and Tanya Daneli." I feel her stiffen on my laps. "Bella? What's the matter, baby?" I ask as every worrisome scenarios passes through my mind.

"Ed…Edwald Cullen?" She looks up at my face with a hopeful look that makes me bewilder at her reaction.

"Um...yeah... Do you know him?" I ask because that's impossible. I mean, he came to Seattle yesterday for the first time. Bella gives me a mysterious smile and shakes her head. Leaving me perplex, she gets down from my lap and starts for the door.

"Daddy?" she calls without looking at me.

"Yes Baby?" I ask frowning.

"I love tomollow's dinnel." She says, smile clear on her voice.

"Huh? What was that about?" I shake my head and leave to go to my wife to tell her about tomorrows plans.

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter. The melody Bella was playing on the piano is **** watch?v=Hyj_GBsBtNU&hd=1... Listen to the music. I love it. It touches my soul every time I hear it.**

**Next Chapter: They meet again**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	3. Chapter 3 they meet again

**Chapter 3 they meet again**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**Thanks to my Beta ****Carolinacullen2012 and pre-reader Nadine Harding.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 1999 in the story where Edward is 23, Bella is 5, Christian 33 and Ana 28 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 1999 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real. **

**Summary:** For some love stories, one life time is never enough. Will the love Edward lost, find its way back? Or, will a certain CEO's, only daughter, be the answer he is seeking?

**27 August 1999**

**APOV:**

I finish my giving the last stroke of blusher on my cheeks. I stand straight to see myself in the mirror. I have on a ruched chiffon empire short royal blue one shoulder cocktail dress with silver chain belt, rhinestones squares joined by 6 strand twisted link chains on my waist. I have curled my hair and pinned them to my right side which is making them cascading down my left shoulder. As jewelry I'm wearing ninabox® long beach collection heart of the ocean titanic romantic love crystals jewelry sets 18k white gold plated pendant women's necklace drop earrings which Christian gave me three years ago on our anniversary. I give myself a smile to check my reddish-pink sparkly lip gloss. I put my gloss in the purse. Sitting down on our bed, I put on my Christian Louboutin galaxy very riche 120 strass silver pumps. This four inch heels are giving me they desired look. I take my silver purse and with one last look I reach the stairs.

Coming down, I see my fuckhot husband has dressed himself in a black slim shawl collar suit, white shirt, black skinny tie, and pocket square. He looks edible. I sigh dreamily. It's been 6 years we are married. He still takes my breath away every time I see him.

He's on phone with someone so does not notice me. I smirk and start walk down the stairs, making sure to make noise with my heels. He hears me and turns around. His jaw drops to the floor. I touch his chin and whisper "Flies will enter your mouth. Close it." I pass by him to see if our daughter is ready. Christian snaps his mouth shut and goes back to his call.

I enter to living room to find my beautiful daughter is adorning a pink mini skirt dress with fancy flounce that has red flowers printed on it. She's wearing kids dress sandals strappy patent leather flower high heel red shoes. These heels are the result of a weekend with Aunt Mia. I smile at that. Christian and Mia keep buying Bella this stuff. On her head she has on a red noelle flower hair band. On her left hand, she has on a 'Jasper Flower Bracelet' which was a gift from my mother when she visited last year. She also has her matching red lovely Hello kitty cross Bag in her right hand. I have suspicion that Mia and Kate gives her this fashion lessons.

I shake my head and take a sit beside her. She looks at me with curious eyes. I know she wants something. I raise my eyebrow smirking at her questioningly. She hesitates a little then says "Can I put on some pink stuff on my lips too, mommy?" I smile and pull out the lip gloss from my purse. I apply some on her lips. She gives me a wide smile "Than ku, mommy." she says hugging me.

"Hey, I want some hugs too." Christian exclaims from the door. He comes inside and gives Bella a hug. Pulling away he frowns "Oh my! What is this on your lips?" he asks with a serious expression but I can see his lips twitching, trying to suppress his main reaction.

"Its lip gloss, daddy." Bella exclaims, as if trying to make him understand that he's an idiot.

"Really?"

"Yes daddy."

"That's why my princess looks so pretty?" Christian asks, picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"I am pletty, daddy."

"Yes you are. Hey, Mia Bella, Why don't you go and check if Taylor has the car ready or not?" Bella nods and jumps down from her father's lap and runs.

"Careful baby." Christian calls after her. He turns towards me and gives me a long scorching kiss "Damn Ana! You're looking sooo fuckable now ." he whispers in my ears, making me shiver in the process.

"Laters baby" I reply giving him a small peck on his lips. Christian smiles and pulls away "Let's go." 

** ~NWY~**

Arriving at Canlis, we were led to a private room. The traditional, white-tablecloth dining room lets visitors take in serene views of beautiful and busy Lake Union below. Such stunning surroundings only enhance the phenomenal gustatory experience. The lighting and view makes it worthwhile coming here. Christian and I come here occasionally for meetings and sometimes to have lunch or dinner together.

Christian pulls out my chair first, and then pulls the seat between us for Bella to sit.

"I wanna sit hele." Bella murmurs pointing towards the next chair.

"You don't wanna sit with mommy?"

"No. I wanna sit with Daddy." she insists.

"Okay, here you go." Christian offers her a chair beside him; after sitting her on the chair. He takes his seat next to me.

"Mr. Grey, do you want to order now, sir?" our blond waitress asks.

"We have two more coming….Maybe after that." he replies without looking at her. I smile at that. My hubby never looks at another woman unless it's for work and I love that fact.

I see the host coming back. Behind him is a quite handsome looking guy in dark grey suit. The suit seems like it was tailored and altered according to his body shape. He is pale with green eyes, bronze hair and strong jaws. If I wasn't happily married, I would have swooned but my husband is equally handsome and all mine.

Christian stands up from his seat and approaches him "Good evening Mr. Cullen. Glad have you join us." he says shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Grey. But please call me Edward."

"Call me Christian then. Come let me introduce." Christian says indicating towards us. I stand from my seat. "This beautiful woman is my wife, Anastasia Grey."

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. I hope, you're enjoying coming to Seattle?" I say shaking his hand.

"Call me Edward, please. And let's see how it goes. After all I've been here for only two days now." He shrugs.

"Call me Ana then." I reply. He nods with a polite smile. We take our seats. Edward sits next to Bella.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to the second most important female of my life." Christian exclaims playfully.

Edward turns towards Bella with a real smile "Well hello there, ma'am."

"Meet my daughter…Bella." I see Edward's smile falter. I frown at that. "And princess this Edward Cullen I was telling you about last night." Bella keeps staring at him with an awestruck expression.

"Bella…say hello. You're being rude, honey." I say to her nicely. Edward and Bella keeps looking at each other like they know who the other is.

"You ale still pletty." Bella finally says, giggling sweetly.

Edward blinks "Did we meet before?" he's as confuse as Bella's statement as Christian and I. Christian looks at me with a questing look. I just shrug.

"Did we?" Bella smiles and her cheeks turn pink.

Edward gives a huge smile at her "Well If I'm pretty then you'll be the most beautiful girl of them all."

Bella looks at him and grins showing her pearly white teeth "Than ku." She says.

"Now now stop flirting with my daughter. I DON'T wanna get prepared for her wedding already." Christian jokes.

"Oh my! Actually that's a great idea. Will you marry me, Be...Be...Bella?" Edward stutters.

"You alright there?" I ask warily.

"My wife was named Bella. Isabella actually." He explains with a sad smile.

"Stlange. My is Isabella too. Does that mean I'm youl wipe?" Bella asks curiously, looking at Edward; he chuckles, breaking the somber mood that has fallen.

"It IS a strange coincident that you're name is also Isabella." Edward teases Bella which makes her blush deep red.

"Did you ever see her blush this much?" Christian whispers in my ear. I look in his eyes and shake my head 'no'.

"Why does it feel like my five year old daughter is flirting with my business partner?" he asks again.

"Because she is." I reply whispering. I turn around to see Edward and Bella wrapped up in their conversation, and neither of them notice us whispering.

The host comes back with a blonde lady. "Mr. Grey your guest has arrived." She informs.

Christian smiles at the blonde and stands up "Ms. Daneli. I hope you had no trouble coming here?" He asks shaking her hand "Please let me introduce. This is my beautiful wife Anastasia," he gestures towards me "My friend and business partner Edward Cullen," Edward stands up from his seat and shakes her hand "And last but not the least My Princess Bella." He finishes with a smile.

Ms. Denali smiles at Bella "Hello sweetie." She says.

I noticed Bella doesn't seem pleased with our new guest. In fact, she is downright glaring at her with her unique eyes, which look colder than ever before. "It's a family dinnel….why ale you hele.?" She askes rudely.

I look at Christian. He has a frown on his face. When he looks at me, his expression says "WHAT THE HELL!" I just shrug.

"I invited her here, Bella. Don't be rude. Apologize." Christian says in his normal but firm voice. Bella looks at him with tear full eyes, her lips trembling. Any moment she's gonna burst into tears. I want to stop that from happening, but before I can say anything. Edward kneels down before her and whispers something in her ears. A slow smile decorates her face within seconds. Then they both giggle at something.

Bella looks up at Ms. Denali and says "I'm solly. I didn't mean in to be lude."

Ms. Daneli shakes her head smiling "That's okay. I know. I'm my daddy's girl too. I hate it when someone intrudes in our family time too." She says stroking Bella's cheeks. Bella beams at her but can see it's fake.

"We should start." Christian says taking his eat.

"Please call me Tanya." Ms. Daneli says taking a seat. Everyone nods.

Conversation flows from there, and I watch as Bella remains quite, almost seething silently. Our food arrives. Bella doesn't eat much, just plays with her food. "Bella sweetie, finish your food." She nods without looking up. I sigh at that.

Christian keeps talking with Tanya and Edward about business stuff but I notice that Edward is only polite. He doesn't flirt or initiate anything with Tanya.

"I wanna go pee." Bella says loudly standing up all of a sudden. I get to stand up to go with her. Tanya reaches for her glass when it accidently falls on her lap, soaking her dress with red wine. "Oh no!" she says.

"Let's go pee togethel." Bella says outstretching her hands towards Tanya with an innocent smile. I think she's feeling guilty for her rude behavior. Tanya smiles and takes her hand. "We'll be back soon." She excuses herself and leaves with Bella.

A few minutes pass, when we all hear commotion in front of the wash room. We exchange looks and head there. What we see freezes my blood in my veins. My Bella is bleeding from her head and crying here eyes out. In front of her is a waiter, asking her how she got hurt.

"Bella? Oh god!" I exclaim pulling her on my lap and hugging her.

"What happen? Who did this, baby?" Christian asks pressing a handkerchief on her head.

"I'll get some ice." Edward says before running to the restaurant kitchen.

"How did this happen, sweetie?" I ask as tears streaming down my face.

"Ta…tan…nya…Tanya." Bella hiccups.

"Tanya?" Christian and I exchange horrified looks. Edward comes back and presses the ice cube filled towel on Bella's head while pulling her on his lap.

Christian stands up and throws open the washroom door. He and I enter and see Tanya laying on the floor and bleeding. I turn towards Bella who was now full on crying

"Baby girl tell me what happened?" I ask holding her face in my palms.

"We…we ca…came hele. I went to…to go to pee…and…and she pushed m…me. I hit th…the wall. It…hul…hulted. She ca…called me…e…bi…bitch and slapped me. Then pus…pushed me to anothel wall. Said…I was lude…so she'd hit me…until m…my face is led. I kick…kicked in her knees… she fell…do…down and hit hel head. I kicked her in the fa…face and lan out." My baby is crying so badly by the time she finishes. I look up at Christian to see him looking furious, while talking to police on his phone.

"Disgusting." Edward says clenching his teeth.

"I'll kill her. She has hurt my child." I say feeling like ripping that bitch apart. I go to stand up but Edward grabs my wrist and shakes his head. "Bella needs you more now. We'll deal with Tanya later." He says. I nod and cradle my baby.

Fifteen minutes later, the paramedic comes in and takes Tanya to the hospital. Police takes Bella's statement and the CCTV just outside the washroom had recordings of Tanya's voices and spiteful yelling. I notice that Christian is cursing himself for Tanya's behavior.

Edward pats him on the shoulder as support. I see Christian doesn't flinch at his touch. It seems like Christian is finally making a friend. Bella has fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to destroy her." Christian seethes.

"And I'll be there when you do that." After a pause "Hey, how about we redo this evening, without Tanya?" Edward proposes.

"Sounds good. Our Home tomorrow? Say around 6.30?" I ask.

"Yeah but I'll cook." Edward says.

"You can cook?" Christian asks getting distracted from his guilt trip.

"My mom is the best cook but I learned from the better one, my wife." He explains with a proud smile.

"Christian burns water." I say teasing my husband.

"I do not. I know how to heat in the oven. And that knowledge is enough for me." Christian chuckles.

"We should go. See you tomorrow then I'll massage you the address." Christian says. Edward nods. Wishing each other 'Goodnight' we go our separate ways.

**A/N: Ok so here is the third chapter. **

**Next Chapter: What actually happened…**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	4. Chapter 4 What actually happened…

**Chapter 4 What actually happened…**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 1999 in the story where Edward is 23, Bella is 5, Christian 33 and Ana 28 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

_**Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.**_

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 1999 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real. **

**27 August 1999**

**At the washroom:**

**BPOV:**

All night I've seen her flirt with Edward. She's here to try to take my Edward from me. What does she think of herself! I'll make her regret. She'll regret the very moment she even took birth. Bloody bitch!

I knew from yesterday's conversation with daddy that we are having dinner with Edward. I was so happy, I couldn't sleep last night. Watching him in that dark grey suit made me drool. This is not healthy for a 5 year old child. I thought dad was gonna burst when he saw me flirting with Edward. Now, how can you say to you parents that I'm a nineteen year old stuck in a five year olds body…Simple you can't.

If I say these things to mom and dad, they will definitely send me to see Uncle Flynn; which I think they are already thinking of doing.

Anyways as I was saying…I love my new parents and they loves me a lot. From what I heard from Nana Grace and Grandpa Carrick that dad was scared that he won't be a good father. To tell you the truth I know Charlie was a good father, even though he never showed his emotions much, I knew he loved me. But Christian? well every morning he makes sure that I know that he loves me and will always be there for me and every night no matter how much late he comes home, he makes sure to come in my room and tuck me in. He's very protective of me and mom. Sometimes I wonder if something had happen to him to make him this protective. Anyways all in all, I just love my dad.

In my past life my parents were divorced and Charlie had my custody since mom wanted to travel the world. I had a great relationship with my mom too. She made the best decision by letting me stay with dad. But every summer she and I would travel the world together. It was awesome. She was my best friend.

In this life, having Ana as my mom, made me realize even though I had a best friend in my mom I never actually had a mom. Ana showers me with affections, care and love that only a mother can give. She makes me feel safe.

In past, I didn't have grandparents so didn't know what I was missing. But sometimes when Edward's grandparents would come and shower them with so much love I used to feel envious of him. But now I have two sets of grandparents, uncle and aunt. All of them loves me a lot.

Now back to tonight's dinner. Edward was telling me about his piano when I told him that I play too. Tanya entered behind the host. I can already see her eye fucking my dad and then Edward, my Edward. She acted as if my dad's presence did work on her; maybe mom was standing right beside him tucked in his forearm, that's why. Whatever the reason was, she soon started talking to Edward grabbing his attention with all business talk and then grabbing my dad's attention too. They talked and talked. Finally I had enough when I saw her sliding her hand on Edward arm that was under the table. My blood boiled. I just had to do something to her.

I stand up from the table and said I wanted to pee. I know mom would want to come with me but I needed Tanya alone…with me there. I used my telekinesis and before she could touch her wine glass, it fell on her lap soaking her dress with red wine. I smiled inwardly.

I told her that we can go pee together. She agreed. It was so easy. Because she didn't know what she was getting into. I'm like a sea siren, Beautiful but deadly.

Tanya has let go of my hand and starts to wash her dress carefully all while talking like the airhead she is. I lock my hands behind my back and silently keep staring at her. When she finally turns and see me standing there, she says "Bella, you need help getting in the loo?" I shake my head slowly.

"You shouldn't have come hele." I say with sympathy, even though I'm feeling none.

"What…what are you talking about, Bella?" She stammers.

"He's mine. And you're tlying to steal what's mine." I say widening my eyes as I take a step towards her.

She frowns "Who's yours?"

"Edwald."

"Look kid. I understand you have a kid crush on him but that's what you are…a kid. He sees you as his friend's kid. Nothing else." She says sighing.

I smile sweetly at her "Do you have mommy and daddy too?" at her nod I say "they are gonna miss you so much. Goodbye." I wave my hand. Before she could process what I just said, I wrap her in my shield and levitate her up.

She panics "What are you doing? Put me down…" and starts to thrash around.

I look at her face one last time and start to throw her against the walls till she breaths her last. When I can't feel her heart beat in my shield any more I toss her in the floor.

"The things I do for love!" I tsk and levitate myself up in the air and toss myself against the wall. It hurts so damn much. I feel dizzy, my vision gets hazy. I put myself down the floor and holding the wall for support I start to yell the stuff I want my parents to hear in the CCTV footage. For good measures, I bang my head against the wall one more time.

Damn! It hurts a lot. I sigh shaking my head to clear my vision. Tears start to stream down my face. It hurts and I start to cry. Even though I'm a nineteen year old being but I'm stuck in a five years old baby's body who cries when she gets hurt. I open the door of the washroom and start sobbing loudly getting the attention of a passing by waiter.

The waiter comes to me and kneels down "Oh my god! What happen to your head?" he exclaims.

I start to tell him to call my parents when I see them heading towards us. I cry even harder. Mom widens her eyes in horror and next thing I know, I'm sitting on her lap as she's hugging me to her chest. I bury my head in her chest and cry my eyes out.

Dad kneels in front of us "What happen? Who did this, baby?" and asks presses his handkerchief on my forehead.

"I'll get some ice." I see Edward says before running to the restaurant kitchen.

"How did this happen, sweetie?" mom asks as tears streaming down her face. Damn! I really hate doing this to her. She loves me so much.

"Ta…tan…nya…Tanya." I reply, between hiccups.

"Tanya?" dad and mom exchange horrified looks. Edward comes back and presses the ice cube filled towel on my head while pulling me on his lap. It feels like I just entered heaven. I snuggle in his lap, whimpering against his chest. I presses the towel on my head carefully and pats my back slowly "You alright, baby girl?" he asks lowly, only for me to hear. I shake my head against him. He tightens his hold at that. I start to cry more. Not because of the pain but it's been five long years he has held me in his arms like this.

Mom looks at me and asks holding my face in her palms "Baby girl tell me what happened?"

"We…we ca…came hele. I went to…to go to pee…and…and she pushed m…me. I hit th…the wall. It…hul…hulted. She ca…called me…e…bi…bitch and slapped me. Then pus…pushed me to anothel wall. Said…I was lude…so she'd hit me…until m…my face is led. I kick…kicked in her knees… she fell…do…down and hit hel head. I kicked her in the fa…face and lan out."I say the incident I want them to know and the real one. By the time I finish I'm crying badly. Mom looks up at daddy to see him looking furious, while talking to police on his phone.

"Disgusting." Edward says clenching his teeth.

"I'll kill her. She has hurt my child." mom says angrily. I never saw my mom this angry before. She goes to stand up but Edward grabs her wrist and shakes his head. "Bella needs you more now. We'll deal with Tanya later." He says. Mom nods and cradles me taking in her lap. Edward gives her an understanding nod while handing her the towel and stands up to talk to my dad.

~NWY~

I feel like I'm stuck somewhere. Pain…lots of pain. I try to move my legs but horrible pain shoots through my body. I try to scream but I can't move my lips. I hear a gut wrenching scream. I know that voice. It's Edward…my Edward.

I shoot up on my bed, panting heavily. "It was a dleam! It was a dleam! It was a dleam! It was a dleam!" I keep chanting to get my breathing in control.

The door of my room opens and both mom and dad enters. "Princess? Are you alright?" Dad asks sitting beside my bed. Mom comes and stands on the other side.

I nod without saying anything. What can I say to them? That I saw myself dying? I can't say anything.

"Try to sleep baby." Mom says caressing my cheek. I give her a small smile and lie down.

**13 September 1999**

Day's passes by. Edward and Dad have become good friends. Often he would come to our house to have dinner. He would smile at me and pat on my head. Those moments are very special to me.

Dad is throwing my fifth birthday party and Edward is invited. He hesitated at first but after I pouted for a whole day last weekend, he agreed. Now as I'm sitting on top of the stairs, I can see him helping my Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate and mom in decorations. Only a couple hours have left to start the party. I'm so happy that I get to spend my birthday with his again. I sigh happily. He looks up and raises his eyebrow questioningly. I giggle and wave. He smiles in return and goes back to work.

A couple of hours pass. Everyone has gone to get ready for the party. I'm already in my new birthday dress. It a flower ruched sequin floor length A line princess dress. My Aunt Mia keeps me stylish by playing Bella Barbie with me. I have my new diamond tiara on too. Daddy has given it to me as my birthday gift. He has money more than God. I chuckle to myself.

'I think I should say thanks to my parents for the party and gifts. They love me so much that I can never replay them for this.' I head towards their room as I think this. I stop in front of their door and raise my hand to knock when I hear dad telling mom "Yeah…I'm happy that he finally has a date. It'll their third date tonight. Edward seems to look forward to this."

I take a deep breath to keep my tear from falling.

"Hmmm…sounds interesting. So my match making husband, When are they coming here?" I hear mom asking.

"He'll pick her up and will come straight here." Dad answers.

I turn around seething and planning demise for my new competition "Solly Edwald, YOU ALE MINE." I say to myself panting.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Here is the Fourth chapter. I hope this chapter answers questions some readers asked. **

**Next Chapter: A birthday painted by blood…**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	5. Chapter 5 a birthday painted by blood…

**Chapter 5 a birthday painted by blood…**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 1999 in the story where Edward is 23, Bella is 5, Christian 33 and Ana 28 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 1999 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real. **

**13 September 1999**

**Bella's fifth birthday party**

**BPOV:**

The party has started two hours ago. Nana Grace, Grandpa Carrick, Grandpa Ray, Grandma Carla, Her husband Grandpa Bob, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan, Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate all are here along with their friends, dad's business partners, their families, Mom's colleagues and so on. Everyone is here but my Edward isn't here yet. I'm waiting for him this much become clear when I ask my dad for the hundredth time about him. I can see Dad is getting frustrated so I will myself to shut the fuck up and start pacing around the party.

"Princess Bella, do you like the party?" asks Uncle Ethan sweetly.

"What do you think?" I snap at him but gasp when I realize what I just did. I look up at him and see his shocked expression "I'm so solly, Unca Ethan. I didn't mean to be lude." I shake my head, tears filling my eyes.

"No…no that's okay, sweetheart. Why is our princess upset?" he asks kindly, kneeling down beside me.

Before I can answer him, I see Edward entering through the door. A smile graces my lips. But it falls soon as I see a redhead girl follows him with a megawatt smile. I turn my face into stoic like I always do when I don't want to show any emotion. I don't want Uncle Ethan to notice that so I turn towards him and reply "Just can't wait fol the cake." He chuckles and nods.

"Ladies and Gentleman, May I have your attention please?" I hear daddy say through the mike. I turn to look at him and I must say he is one really…really hot guy. My mom is the luckiest person in this world. My dad is standing on the stage wearing a capstone slim black shawl collar tuxedo. Beside him Mom who is looking like a queen in her white princess stylish long sleeve flowered ruched ball gown beautiful dress. The king and his queen. And I am their princess. I'm one lucky girl. I beam at them both which they returns and announces "As you know it's our only daughter and the heir of GEH, Bella Preghiera Grey's fifth birthday. There will be a few events and we'll appreciate it if all of you participate whole heartedly. Please enjoy the party."

They come down from the stage and kisses me on my cheek and goes to mingle. I look around to see my present family. I can see Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate are talking to a few women. Aunt Kate is wearing a bright yellow stylish spaghetti strap sweetheart crystal bandage ruffles quinceanera dresses floor length princess ball gown. Her blond hair is in a fancy up do.

And Aunt Mia is wearing a blue quinceanera dresses luxurious ball gown with sapphire earrings. Her dark hair is twisted and rolled to her left side. I remember doing that hair do for my prom. Alice had done it for me. God I miss Alice…My best friend. I wonder how she is.

I heave a sigh and turn to go find mom when I bump into someone. I look up to see the greenest eyes staring at me with his famous crooked smile adoring his lips. "Hello there, Birthday girl. Happy birthday." He says smiling widely now. I want to smile and reply but I can't shake off the sense of betray. He doesn't seem to notice though. He's donning a brownish orange color suit and looking dashing with it. He kneels down in front of me and hands me my birthday gift "For you."

I keep looking at it and after a while with a sigh I accept it. "Thans" I whisper.

"Don't you wanna open it?" Edward asks, curious.

I look at his hopeful face and start to open the wrapper. When I open the box and pull out the gift, I can't stop the smile gracing my face. It's a Music box with a girl playing piano on top of it. "Oh! It's so…so…pletty. Than ku Edwald." I exclaim hugging the music box to my chest. Edward grins at me, seeming pleased with my reaction. I give him a quick hug and run to my dad.

I can see my dad talking to Uncle Ethan, Uncle Elliot, Grandpa Carrick and Grandpa Ray standing together and chatting among them. Uncle Ethan is wearing a pink suit, Uncle Elliot in a green suit, Grandpa Carrick in coral and Grandpa Ray in a blue suit.

I know you must be wondering 'what the hell is wrong with them?' then let me tell you. It's a theme party where every girl is wearing princess gowns and men are wearing colorful suits. My request of course. I wanted my birthday to be colorful and everyone must do as the birthday girl says. Aunt Mia taught me that on my second birthday.

Reaching my dad, I pull on his pants to get his attention. He looks down with a surprised expression at which I can't stop myself from giggling. Dad smiles at me and asks "Yes, Mia Bella?"

"I wanna play piano. May I?" I ask innocently. God sometimes I love being a kid….gets me things faster and easily.

"Of course, baby. Go on but careful climbing the tool, okay?" He says lovingly.

I nod enthusiastically and run to our piano. Climbing the tool is a little difficult with the dress. I look around to ask for help, when I see Uncle Taylor standing with Aunt Gail. He's my dad's best friend slash body guard slash security in charge. I wave at him to get his attention and point towards the bench when he looks at me. He comes to me and picking up settles me on the bench.

After thanking him, I take a deep breath and start to play the song Edward and I wrote together as a way of saying "I love you" to each other. I start playing the first note and look at Edward whose smile has fallen from his face. Feeling smug I continue to play.

I play and look around to see everyone's reaction. Dad has a proud smile on his face at which I return him a huge smile. I look at mom; she has a surprised look but a soft smile gracing her lips too. My Uncles, Aunts and Grandparents have the same reaction as mom. Guests are looking at me mesmerized.

I look at Edward who has come a few steps closer and looking at me with a disbelief and surprise expression clear on his face. I start playing from cheerful version to sad version and I keep looking at him. He has tear in his eyes which I'm sure even he doesn't know about. I finish the song with its last note and after a second, thunderous claps are echoing through the room.

This time when I turn I can't find Edward anywhere. I guess he needs time to get himself together. Suddenly I find myself being lift from the bench and getting hugs from my family members.

~NWY~

A few hours have pass and the party is in full swing. I have already cut my cake and dinner has been served. Dance competition, Father-Daughter dance, couple's dance, a little auction for the orphanage foundation and a few more games has been played during the hours. I have seen Edward throughout the party, just here and there with that girl. She's wearing an organza pink sweep brush train strapless ball gown. Her red hair loosely curled and is framing her face. I sigh with frustration.

I have seen them coming out of the guest bedroom an hour ago. Edward had lipstick smudges around his neck and lips which he was wiping furiously. Even though he didn't see me, I was there behind the pillar. My blood is boiling since then. I have been looking for the opportunity to finish her since then.

I look around and suddenly the center of the ceiling catches my attention. I smile looking at the master piece of this decorated room. A huge glass degollado chandelier is adorning the ceiling of our decorated ball room. Delicate wrought-iron railings frame the chandelier, just above the dance floor.

I start to hum silently and thinking of ways to separate Edward and that girl far enough to kill her and not harm Edward at all. I know this time I can't turn any attention to me or dad and Edward will get doubtful. I walk around the party in search for someone who I can use for my mission. I see Nana Grace is laughing and talking to some woman.

Nana Grace's coral and cream mixedhandmade fashionable quinceanera princess sweetheart ball gown has increased her beauty. Maybe that's why Grandpa Carrick is looking at her every now and then with hungry eyes. Gosh they are almost like teenagers!

"Nana?" I use my most shy and innocent voice.

She looks down and exclaims "oh my baby girl. What is it?"

"Look" I point towards Edward "Edwald didn't meet Grandpa Lay." I explain.

"Oh…no problem I'll introduce him right away." She says and proceeds to his direction.

I turn and find my Grandma Carla "Grandma, look that Auntie has such a pletty dless." I say pointing to that wretched girl. She nods and goes to ask that girl about her dress. She's just like that. I have played my cards and now…I wait.

Grandma Grace takes Edward to meet Grandpa Ray while Grandma Carla busies the girl to talk about her dress. I summon a waiter and ask him to tell Grandma Carla that mom has asked for her. He nods and goes and tells Grandma Carla just that. Grandma nods and excuses herself from the girl. I smile giddily and look up and then down. I see her standing directly under the chandelier. I look around to measure if anyone is too close to her or not.

After looking at everything I calculated with my shield that only she'll get terribly hurt and others around her will get a little scratch, nothing bad. I take a deep breath and look up. I wrap my shield around the rope holding the chandelier and tug on it till the knot opens up. I grin at that and hold it tightly to make sure everything is going according to the plan.

After making sure, I slowly release the rope. When it's almost twenty feet above her head, I release the rope all together. I see it falling and falling. She doesn't notice because she's looking at her phone. I smile at that but it soon falls away as soon as I see mom heading to her.

"No…no…no. please no. Not her, please!" I pray to myself as I see the scene. I know I need to do something. For her I can't lose my mother. Before I can stop myself I yell out "Mom watch out!"

Everything happens in slow motion after that. I see daddy run towards mom and the chandelier falling at a rapid speed. Both mom and that girl looks up with horror on their face. I take a quick breath and wrapping my shield around mom, I move her just as dad reaches her and snatches her to him.

The breaking noise of glass and iron banging to the floor echoes throughout the room. I feel myself crying but without paying any attention to that I run. I run to my mom and dad. I need to see them safe. I'll never forgive myself if they even get a scratch. Crowd gathers around the scenario.

When I reach my parents I can see them both shaking like leaves holding onto each other. "Mommy? Daddy?" I say quietly trying not to startle them. Dad pulls away from mom a little to look down and beckons me to them. They are both crying. I hug them wrapping my tiny arms around them, whispering "Solly mommy. I'm solly."

"Wh…why baby?" she whispers caressing my face.

"I wasn't fast enough." I reply looking at her.

"You were, baby. You were." Dad nods with mom at that.

We hear people talking and pull apart from each other to see people are trying to look under the chandelier to see what happen to that girl. Gosh! In order to save mom I forgot to make sure she was there when it fell. Damn it! I walk a little close to see Edward standing there while my Uncles are holding him back by his arms. So I guess he couldn't save her? I really hope so.

A while later, the paramedics comes and removes the chandelier to find her smashed in between the chandelier and flood. A broken glass has cut through some of her veins of her neck with fancy name. As a result she has bled to death. I sigh in relief. Police is asking around for witnesses about the incident. I walk around and see one officer has just finished talking to Edward.

I approach him slowly, trying to gauge his reaction. I can see he is shocked with the accident. He's holding his head with his hands. His shoulders are shaking in a silent sob. I frown at his reaction. Why is he sad? He loves me not her. He shouldn't cry for others.

"Stop clying like a baby." I snap at him, angrily standing beside him.

He looks up with a confuse look on his face "What?"

"Did you love her?" I ask not looking at him.

"No but we were almost friends." He explains as if not understanding why he was having this conversation with me.

"Then? Stop clying. My birthday is ruined. My mom almost died and you ale clying for someone who wasn't even youl fliend?" I know I'm a selfish bitch.

He stares at me for a while saying nothing. His face shows disbelieve clearly "Someone died here. And all you care about your birthday? I understand about your mom but birthday? Bella, I do not like this attitude of yours." he says slowly "By the way, where did you hear the song you played?" he asks finally.

"I saw a girl play it in my dream. She was wearing a pletty white dless." I reply trying to make him think that I'm dreaming about Bella "She said it was my song. I donno what she meant by that." I finish with a shrug.

Edward nods and stands up from his seat "I'll see you around, baby girl." and leaves me alone. I see him heading towards my dad, talking to him a little. My dad asks him something at which he shakes his head. Daddy claps on his shoulder and asks Uncle Elliot something. He nods and Both Uncle Elliot and Edward leaves from the party.

**A/N: The Fifth chapter. Bella is quite the devil, huh? But damn even with her psycho tendency she does love her family.**

**Next Chapter: An ominous wedding **

**I hope you'll leave some review. It encourages me and lets me know about your thoughts on the chapter. XX**


	6. Chapter 6 An ominous wedding part 1

**Chapter 6 An ominous wedding part 1**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2004 in the story where Edward is 28, Bella is 10, Christian 38 and Ana 33 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 2004 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. ****I don't even know if Taylor Swift sang "Mine" in 2004.**** Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real.**

**20 September 1999**

**BPOV:**

One whole week has passed. No one has heard from Edward. Everyone is worried about him. I heard Carlisle had called dad a few days ago. Edward's parents were worried about Edward, I heard dad saying to mom. That's why after taking a shower; dad has gone to his house to inquire about him.

Mom and I have finished our breakfast and now waiting for dad to come home. Edward has become good friends with dad. From what I've learn, he is dad's first friend outside familiar circle. That's why dad is quite protective of him. He treats Edward like his younger brother. I, sometimes worry about our future.

We hear the main door opening and banging against the wall. It seems like dad is mad but why. Mom leaps up from the couch and head to him. I follow her slowly. When I reach them, I can see dad hugging mom. His head is tucked to her stomach. I hide behind the pillar to hear what they are talking about.

"He seemed so broken, Ana. I didn't know how to console him. So after talking to his parents and Dr. Flynn, I asked him to go back to Chicago. This is the second time he had to witness something like this. Seattle didn't help him like we thought it would. I feel like I'm asking my parents to give my baby brother for adoption or something. I feel so helpless" my dad sobs. My heart is breaking too with guilt because I'm responsible for Edward to go back Chicago and Dad to lose his friend.

"What did Edward have to say about it, Christian?" Mom asks with sympathy.

"He didn't agree at first but when I showed him logic, he agreed. He's going tomorrow. He promised to keep in touch though."

"That's a good thing. Maybe we'll go to visit sometime?" Mom proposes.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Dad smile for the first time.

**18 March 2004**

Five years has gone since the day when Edward went back to Chicago. My parents kept in contact with him. Every year twice or thrice they would go to visit him on vacation. I decided not to accompany them during those visits since I haven't heard of him with any woman yet.

But that changed last year, when my parents came back from Chicago after their visit they told everyone that Edward now had a steady girlfriend. I was planning on paying him a visit when one afternoon dad came home in a giddy mood. He yelled through the house that Edward had proposed the girl and they are gonna get married in a few months.

The world around me shattered. We were invited in the wedding. The bride to be, Irina has asked mom to be her maid of honor. Mom and dad kept praising Irina.

The months flew by. Mom has gone to Chicago a few times to help with wedding arrangement. Now it's 15 days before the wedding when dad informs us that tomorrow we are going to Chicago to attend the wedding.

Not bothering to say anything to either of them, I head to my room, my sanctuary. I heard once that sometimes we have to stay strong even when the world around is breaking down. I close the door of my room and take a look at my room. I have insisted to dad two year ago to let me decorate my room as my wish. Being the greatest dad that he is, he agreed.

I had it painted in light pink as base color with dark pink stars that decorates the wall. My fluffy bed is adorning in pink silk bed sheet as above the bed lace curtains flows to the sides of my bed. Two bed side table and a reading table colored in matching pink color. The door of my walk in closet is also pink with dark pink flower design on it.

And last but not the least, my balcony. It's painted in pink just like inside the room but has black flowers and curving drawing on the walls. The most awesome feature of the balcony is my swing. I sit here for hours reading books or playing on my guitar. No one disturbs me when I'm here. It's an untold rule.

I take my guitar and take a sit on the swing. I start to play and sing Taylor swift's mine on my guitar.

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<p>

I say "Can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch?"<br>The moment I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<p>

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place.<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.<p>

But we got bills to pay,  
>We got nothing figured out,<br>When it was hard to take,  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<p>

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
>Two-thirty AM<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<br>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
>'cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<p>

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<p>

Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<p>

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<br>(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
>(Hold on) Gonna make it now.<br>(Hold on) I can see it,  
>(Yes, yes) I can see it now.<p>

Tears are flowing through my cheek as I finish the last note. He's getting married. How can he forget me so easily? I know it's been 10 years but I never forgot a thing, then why can't he wait for me. I sigh. Once again someone else will be punished because he has forgotten. But what if Esme and Carlisle is forcing him to do it? Ughhh! My brain hurts.

~NWY~

We have arrived in Chicago two hours ago. Settling in our Chicago manor, mom and dad has gone to take shower…together. My parents are such a horn dogs. They think they are being quite but let me tell you my parents are screamers.

I chuckle to myself. I have freshened up already. I'm wearing my favorite blue jeans shorts that comes to my mid thigh, a white one shoulder jersey top, a wide white belt on my hip and front lace platform heels ankle boots. My hair is in a pony tail on top my head. I have applied a little pink lip gloss and some mascara to finish my look. Yeah I know my Aunt Mia has spoiled me with all this fashion lessons.

"Uncle Taylor?" I call with my right hand on my hip, since I had a little purse in my left hand. I see Uncle Taylor coming out from the stuff quarter.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you carry my guitar to the car, please?" I say pointing to my guitar. He nods with a smile and gets to work. I go to the kitchen and drink some water when mom comes down.

She's wearing white skinny jeans with white sleeveless tank top and a see though coral top on it. She has matching coral stilettos and hand bag with matching necklace and ear ring. I remember mom buying these when Aunt Mia had taken us shopping a few days ago. She's looking hot.

"Nice mom…Is daddy still alive after seeing you like this?" I tease her.

Mom blushes deep red "I don't know what you are talking about, young lady. But he surely gonna have a heart attack after watching you." She says folding her hands under her breasts and smirking.

"May I know, why I'm having a heart attack?" we hear dad asking while entering the kitchen. Mom and I giggle.

We see dad is wearing off-white pants, dark brown-off-white mixed check shirt, dark brown jacket and dark brown ankle boots. His hair was in its' usual messy self. He's looking like a male model. Now I know mom doesn't call him sex god without reason.

"Looking edible as usual my love" he says kissing mom's lips lustfully. Mom chuckles and returns the kiss.

"TMI!" I yell teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" dad says pulling away from mom "I'll ask about it when you are doing the same thing with you other half. By the way, someone looks beautiful" He pats my head.

"DAD! My hair! Don't ruin it." I say fixing my hair. He just laughs.

"Ok enough of you two. Come on…we gotta go." Mom sighs and pulls dad and me towards the door.

~NWY~

Our car comes to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion. I feel déjà vu watching the mansion. How many times we ran around playing on this land, those little camps, those sex under the stars and so on.

I see the door opens. Edward, Esme and Carlisle come out to welcome us. It's been 10 years since I saw those two people who were important to me after my own parents. I struggle to control the tear that wants to come out.

Mom and Dad gets out from the car and greets them both by hugging them. "Finally you guys are here. It'll be so fun" Esme squeals making everyone laugh. I focus on Edward. He wearing a dark blue jeans, grey t-shirt with colorful check shirt with it. It seems like he didn't both to shave today. His hair in a beautiful mess.

I see him look at our car but since it has dark windows he doesn't see anything.

"Our princess didn't come?" he asks mom.

"Yes of course. There…" mom turns behind her to look for me "where is she? Taylor? Is she still inside?" mom asks. I see Uncle Taylor nodding. Dad, Esme and Carlisle stops talking among them and looks at the car too.

Taking my hint, I pull out my sunglass from my purse. Placing that in place I open the door and get out. I hear a small gasp. I know it's Esme. I look up at them. Esme has her hand pressed to her mouth and Carlisle's jaw has dropped apart.

"Hello, Edward?" I greet him quietly.

Edward was looking at me with wide eyes too. I know he recognized me or rather my ten year old self. Shaking himself from the stupor he kneels down "Hey Princess? Missed me?" he asks teasingly. I just smile at him and turn to his parents.

"Hello, I'm Bella Preghiera Grey, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey's only daughter." I introduce myself.

"I'm Esme and this is Carlisle Cullen. We're Edward's parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, sir."

"The pleasure is ours, sweetheart. Welcome to our house." Carlisle says warmly. I give them a little smile and turn to Uncle Taylor "Can you carry my guitar in, please Uncle Taylor?" he nods.

I turn and leaving them behind, I enter the house. It looks the same. Only a few things have change. I head towards the living room where I hear the voices I thought I'll never hear again. When I enter the room, I see Emmett and Jasper are fighting over the game controller with a five to six year old boy in between them. My best friend Alice was sitting beside them and telling them to grow up.

Esme POV:

Oh my god! She looks just like our Bella. Only her eyes are different. But the way she talks and the way she greeted Edward, was just that way our Bella would when she was pissed at him. I understand how Edward might have felt when he learnt her name. And a few minutes ago when he saw her, his face was priceless.

We enter the living room and see Bella watching Emmett, Jasper, Josh and Alice with amusement from the entrance. Everyone gets amused watching these four together.

"Kids! Behave yourselves. Christian and Ana is here." I announce. I see Alice turn, look at Bella then me but snatches her eye to Bella again. Bella gives them a small smile. Emmett hasn't noticed Bella yet, I think since he heads for Ana and gives her a bear hug till she can't breathe.

"You big lag…can't breathe" Ana chokes out.

"Oh sorry." He chuckles and pulls away and heads to hug Christian.

"Still a huggy bear, I see." Suddenly Bella says, almost subconsciously but when she realizes what she said her smile falls away.

This time Emmett and Jasper both looks at her "BELLA?" they exclaim.

"Oh…um…uh…mom?" she panics.

Edward goes to her and putting an arm on her shoulder, he introduces "Guys, This is Bella, Ana and Christian's daughter."

"Oh…um…welcome to Chicago kid." Emmett says recovering.

"Goof ball." Bella says narrowing her eye, shrugging off Edward's arm she goes to her father and hides her face in his stomach. Christian chuckles and gives her a hug then proceeds to whisper in her ear. I remember.

Our Bella was never this comfortable with her parents. Now that I think of it, I never saw her hug Charlie. But this little one loves her parents, and doesn't hesitate to show it, that much is clear.

"Finally took some time off from your empire, son?" Charlie exclaims teasing Christian entering the room. I notice Bella tenses up at his voice and pulls back to look at him with wide eyes.

"My friend's wedding. So yeah…taking a vacation was a must." replies Christian shaking Charlie's hand.

"Meet my princess…"

"Bella" she says cutting off her father "nice to meet you, sir" she adds politely.

Charlie opens and closes his mouth a few times but no sound comes out. Before anyone can make a comment, Carlisle enters and says "Come Esme, let's sit in the porch" from the porch door.

Everyone goes to the porch and settles down. Laughter, talk, memories are being shared. I notice, Bella is sitting a little farther, tinkering on her guitar and listening to everyone. Charlie is peeking at her from time to time.

"Hello, Family" Irina comes to the porch in a summer dress. Edward smiles at her a little and beckons her to sit by him. Irina grins at him and goes to sit with him. I look at Bella who have her head down, her hair covering her face. We all hear Bella starting the first note of a song and she starts to sing along.

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

She looks at Edward. I don't know why but I feel like she's telling this to Edward, who looks at her with sad smile. I wonder if Edward still feels like he's cheating Bella and watching this Bella he's feeling guiltier.

I sneak in and I see your friends, and her snotty little family  
>All dressed in pastel<br>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry <p>

She sings looking at Irina who is oblivious of the whole thing. Disgust and poorly concealed hatred is clear on Bella's face. I think, I'm imagining things; why would this kid glare at Irina? She doesn't even know her.

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say<p>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now <p>

Bella looks up at the sky, as if imagining the event itself.

Fun and gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march<br>And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<p>

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me<br>Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<p>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>Your time is running out and they said speak now<p>

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
>Horrified looks from everyone in the room<br>But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out and they said speak now<p>

And you say lets run away now  
>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor<br>Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
>When they said 'Speak now'<p>

Bella finishes her song and stands up as everyone starts clapping. She drags her guitar inside the house without saying another word to anyone. Christian frowns and stands up but Edward stops him and goes inside behind her instead.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Here is the sixth chapter. **

**The songs I used are Taylor swift's 'Mine' and 'Speak now'. I don't think these songs were even released that time but since it's a fiction and not reality so just bear with me.**

**Next Chapter: An ominous wedding part 2**

**I hope you'll leave some review. **


	7. Chapter 7 An ominous wedding part 2

**Chapter 7 An ominous wedding part 2**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. **

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2004 in the story where Edward is 28, Bella is 10, Christian 38 and Ana 33 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

Every kid has a kid crush who they want to marry when they become big. But Bella isn't having a kid crush here, even though her parents thinks so. That's why they and Edward are not reacting.

**One more thing, I don't know if this time of cloths were even available in 2004 or if these designers were even launched. None of this is real. They are just the fragment of my imagination and nothing else. So if something doesn't add up. Please remember it a story not reality. It doesn't have to have everything real.**

**18 March 2004**

**EPOV:**

I follow Bella to our guest room. I see her throwing her guitar on the bed and then unceremoniously flop down on it herself. She sighs and throws a hand over her eyes. I know she is more mature, observant and intelligent for her years. Christian tells me how Bella had already graduated from junior high. I enter the room, closing the door behind me. I pull a chair from balcony and take a sit in front of her.

"What's going on, princess?" I ask quietly. She doesn't respond for a while, making me think maybe she has fallen asleep. But then she moves and sits up slowly. A devastated shadow covering her usually calm face.

"Do you remember the dream I told you about? The last time we talked?" She asks not looking up at me.

"I remember. The dream where you heard the song?" I assure her because I do remember. It still bugs the hell out of me whenever I think about it.

"I had more after you left. Usually snippets. First they didn't make sense but one day I saw your face. You were young. You were playing baseball or maybe trying to would be the correct word. I saw the ball being thrown at you, me cheering you, you having heard look at me and the ball hitting in your stomach. Then I woke up. I talked to my psychiatrist about it. He said maybe I was missing you and imagining things like that. But they felt like memories. Did that really happened, Edward?" She asks looking at me. I freeze hearing that. How can that be possible?

"It did…" I reply inaudibly "I was 14." I add.

"After that night, the dreams continued. I saw this house a lot. I saw you and that girl who looks like me, doing stuff and making those noises that mom and dad makes when they are in their room." She says, blushing deep red. I feel my cheek warming too.

"What else did you see?" I ask leaning on my knees.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee…but all of them were young." She says, puzzled.

"Renée? You didn't saw Renée today." I ask curious.

"I saw that girl calling her mom Renee." She explains.

"Maybe you were having premonitions or something." I try to find logic.

"I saw you getting down on one knee under the fireworks in front of the pond asking her to marry you too. The girl I saw wasn't Irina either." She says looking right in my eyes. I know she's talking about Bella. Because I never got down on knee for Irina.

"It was Bella, My wife." I explain looking down, suddenly feeling very ashamed of myself.

"I know." She whispers, walking to the window "Do you love Irina?" suddenly she asks with her back towards me.

"She loves me and is a good friend." I state lamely.

"That's not a good reason to marry anyone." She snaps looking back.

"It's complicated, you are only ten. You won't understand." I say getting up from my seat and heading towards the door.

"I understand more than you think." She mutters to herself but I hear her clear as water.

I turn around, confused "Oh really? You understand? Then tell me what other reason can there be?" I ask angrily. She doesn't know anything. She's just a kid.

"You seemed to be stopped thinking with your heart and have started to think with your precious male organ." She says venomously. Her eyes are burning with anger. I gape at her response.

"What…no…it's not…"

"Save it! You're nothing but a betrayer." she holds up her hand and turns back towards the window.

"Be…Bella?"

"Go away." She yells. I shut my mouth and leave the room. Why do I feel like I just had an argument with my beloved Bella and not Christian's daughter? I'm more confused than ever.

**BPOV:**

After Edward leaves the room, I can't stop my tears anymore. He forgot me because he couldn't handle his dick? He wants friends with benefits with a Blondie, huh? I'll see how he does that.

"You are a betrayer, Cullen. I don't know about a Swan but a Grey makes sure that when they want something they get it. And if not they makes sure no one else does. YOU…ARE…MINE. I'll make sure that no one else ever gets you." I promise myself.

**28 March 2004**

Ten days has gone by. I have a plan that will make sure that Edward doesn't get married until I'm of the age. He tried to talk to me a few times but I just glared at him and left.

It's 10.30pm now. I've noticed that every night after dinner, Irina takes a walk by the family pond. The pond that holds lots of happy memories will now hold her down. I smile to myself. I've been stalking her these last few days to get an idea of her routine. And she is a creature of habit.

Just in time, I see her walking by the pond "Hey Irina?" I call her. She smiles looking at me. The last time she smiles…Poor thing. "Can you help? My purse fell down." I explain pouting.

"Sure, Bella. Purse is a very important accessory for girls." she says as she kneels down and stretches her hand towards water. I cover us both with my shield so that no sound can get out. I look in the direction of the boulder that I planted before and pick it up in the air using my telekinesis.

Taking a deep breath I bash it on her head with all my strength. She slums down on the pier. I bash her head twice more to make sure she's dead. I use my shield and push her in the water.

I sigh in relief and go straight to her room through the back door. Since she and her family members are staying in this house too. On the west wing is her room/ guest room. I enter her room without touching anything. Using my shield I place the suicide note on her bed with a red rose and leave.

I know you must be wondering why I placed the rose. Well every morning since I came to Chicago, I noticed that she gives Edward one as a symbol of her love. Even though he does return her anything, he still accepts the rose with a smile making me boil inside.

I enter my room and with a satisfied smile on my smile I go to sleep and wait for the next day to come.

**NEXT DAY: 29 March 2004**

The bird chirping noise has me awake from my sleep. I wash up and am excited to see the event's turnabout. I wear my plum sleeveless cotton dress with matching ankle sandals and hair clip. I take my guitar and go to the kitchen. I see Alice and Jasper's Son, Josh eating breakfast on the breakfast bar. I take some juice and cereal and joining him, start eating mine too. We talk a while about school and friends. He asks me to teach him play guitar. I agree and we go in the backward and sit under a tree and I start teaching him the basics.

I look around and see everyone has woke up and some of them are having breakfast and some has started to come to the backward to sit a chat. Josh finishes his tinkering on the guitar and hands it back to me. I start to play a song and singing along.

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me

I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I see Edward coming out and taking a seat a few feet away from me along with my parents. Mom asks something to Alice and she starts to bounce.

I told you everything, opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright, for once in my life

Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside anymore

Anymore

Edward looks behind and stares for a while, then looks down hiding his green eyes from me. I see Irina's parent and some of their socialite friends coming out and joining everyone. No one has noticed that Irina isn't here yet.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I finish and everyone claps. I smile and tinker mindlessly on my guitar, waiting for someone to notice Irina's absence.

"Hey, where's Irina? Didn't she wake up yet?" Esme asks.

"I didn't see her yet." He mom answers.

"I'll go and call her." offers Alice and bouncing on her heels he goes inside.

After a while Alice comes out with the latter and rose, confusion is clear on her face "She's not in her room but I found this addressed to you." She motions towards Edward. She hands him the rose but doesn't give him the latter "I'll be reading it…loudly." She says running away. Edward chases her calling after her. But Alice is fast. She climbs on the tree house and starts to read the letter while Edward is stopped by Emmett and Jasper.

"My dear Edward,

The very first moment I saw you, I knew you are the person I want to marry but when I got to know you I understood that for you I was never the one. You were always a loyal friend and lover. But I never saw the love in your eyes that I saw you having when you caress Bella's photo in your wallet.

I agreed to marry you but these last few days were hard. You didn't take part in any work of the wedding. Your heart wasn't in here from the beginning." Alice stops and looks at Edward once, then goes back to reading.

"But I love you Edward and I can't live in a world here you're not mine. So I'm going from this world forever. You remember, once you told me how you proposed Bella in front of your family pond. Tonight I'm finishing myself there.

Yours always

Irina"

By the time Alice finishes reading the letter everyone is on their feet. Edward runs towards the pond, following by Irina's dad, Emmett, Jasper, my dad and Carlisle. The women follow them too. I walk slowly to them. When I reach them, I see Edward, Emmett, dad and Jasper is in the water, searching for Irina. Edward goes under the water again and after a few seconds comes up with Irina's body. Irina's mom breaks into heart breaking sobs. Irina's father joins her with his silent tears. Edward seems shell shocked.

He puts Irina's body on the shore and everyone get out of the water. Jasper calls 911. I walk to mommy slowly with a pouty face.

"Mommy? Mommy?" I call her, loud enough for everyone to listen. Mom looks down and pats my head. She has tears in her eyes too. "Why every girl Edward dates or wants to marry dies, mommy?" I ask her innocently. From the corner of my eye, I see everyone turn to me to listen.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" mom asks confuse.

"First his Bella, then Tanya…you remember the girl who hit me? Then the girl who came to my birthday and now…Irina. Don't you think it's too much of a coincident? It's like he's cursed or something. That whoever he tries to get together ends up dying." I can already hear the whispers to begin between everyone. I look at Edward who was looking at me in disbelief. I pout and hug my mom and look up at her.

Mom seems shocked by my observation "It's…its nothing like that…I'm sure." she stammers.

"If your son was cursed, then why didn't you stop them from dating?" Irina's mom yells at Esme and Carlisle.

"I'll sue you for this." Her father says and hugs his wife tighter to him.

"It's nothing like that…He's not…" Esme trails off not knowing what to say. 

The police and paramedics come and takes away Irina's body. Her parents go back to their house after cussing Edward thoroughly.

A few days passes by. The autopsy report says that Irina jumped into the water and hit her head with some rock at the bottom. Her parent tried to sue the Cullens but with Dad and Charlie's help it was shot down; after all, the law doesn't believe in curses.

Everyone is in the living room, discussing about the matter when I enter the room with Josh. We both were banned from the room when they started talking about this stuff three hours ago but with my shield's help, I heard everything.

Just seconds before entering the room, I start to say loudly so that everyone can hear but I know only Edward will understand "Hey Josh? Did you see the anime "Betrayal knows my name"? I ask looking at Edward who snaps his head up to look at me.

"No...Interesting name though. What is it about?" he asks taking a sit on his father's lap. I do the same with my father. Everyone but Edward is watching us in amusement since we have cut the off and started talking about Anime.

"It's about the demon prince who falls in love with his human mistress and then betrays his own clan to keep her safe but doesn't betray his human lover. When she dies he waits for her year after year till she takes birth again. These processes continue for thousands of years until his human lover, Yuki takes birth as a boy. The fighting scenes are awesome. You'll love it." At this point I start to pace in front of everyone, talking animatedly "I wish I had a demon loving me like that. At least they are better than humans who just can't wait to move on." I finish looking at Edward then swiftly look at Josh who was jumping up and down like his mother on his father's lap.

"I wanna see. I wanna se." he exclaims.

"I have cds of the series. I'll send you when I'm home." I offer smiling affectionately. He's just like the brother I always wanted. An idea sparks in my head.

I turn to my parents "Can I have a brother like him? You guys can adopt, right? Can I have one? like in a few months?" Mom and dad gapes at me while everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Why adopt? Why not give birth?" asks Alice.

I turn towards her with a mysterious smile and reply "if not for adoption, my dad wouldn't be here." I explain. Mom and dad had told me their whole story. He thought I should know and I respect my parents for that. It helped me understand them better.

"You are adopted, Christian?" Asks Carlisle.

Dad nods proudly and replies "yes I am and I love my parents for that."

"I never would have guessed." Esme says smiling.

"Elliot and Mia are adopted too." Dad adds smiling as mom snuggles into him.

"Back to the point. Can I have a brother?" I ask getting their attention.

"How about when we go home and start the process?" mom offers.

"Yay!" both Josh and I jump up and start clapping happily.

Everyone goes back to talk about my potential baby brother. I sit next to Edward and smile "Sucks to be you, huh?" I tease. He looks at me and whispers "May I talk to you alone?" I nod. "Follow me" he orders before getting up and head towards his room. I look around and see everyone is busy talking, no one notices.

Smiling, I follow him after a few minutes. I enter his room closing the door behind me "You wanted to talk?" I ask softly. He was standing by his window.

"Without Bella's accident, during every other accident you were around. That is the second thing that they all had in common, you know?" he says without turning.

I walk up to his side, and stand besides his facing the window. "During the first two, I was five and in this on I'm ten. Do you mean it's my fault?" I turn to see his face.

"Sorry but it's strange. When I started thinking what these three had common...you are the only other person who came up." He explains, seems to get frustrated.

"Oh." I don't say anything more, smiling inwardly. We stand there silently for a while.

"Let's go down." I offer. He nods and follows.

We situate ourselves on the porch chairs and start playing my guitar "This song is dedicated to you." I say looking at him. He nods and gives me his attention.

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back, now I'm haunted 

Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try (to) take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back, now I'm haunted

I know, I know, I just know

You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go, back I'm haunted

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break.

Never thought I'd see it...

I finish as he claps. Wiping a stray tear drop, he smiles and stands up staring at the trees behind. "Do you really think I betrayed Bella?" he asks.

"I do." I whisper placing my guitar down. He nods nut doesn't offer to say anything.

**A/N: Here is the seventh chapter. **

**The songs I used are Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes" & Taylor swift's 'Haunted'. I don't think these songs were even released that time but since it's a fiction and not reality so just bear with me.**

**Next Chapter: my soul still loves you**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	8. Chapter 8 arrival of new members

**Chapter 8 arrival of new members**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

_**I'm using Ouran Academy's name; which is NOT my discovery. It belongs to the makers of "Ouran high school host club"**_

**So I've decided to write about Bella's life for 9 years in this chapter. Edward will return on the next Chapter.**

**8 may 2013**

**BPOV: **

It's been 9 years since I saw Edward last. After our talk on his porch, we stayed a few more days but Edward had become a little distant. We returned with the promise to meet again.

After a few months, Mom and Dad were able to adopt my brother, Skylar. He was 10 years old. I remember that day, when we went to the orphanage in search of my new brother; he kind of struck a chord in my heart.

I was walking around the backyard of the orphanage and talking to the kids to find out with whom I feel connected. I heard a bird flying by making cute noises, so I looked up and I saw…him. He was staring at the sky through the window. His head was against the glass of the window. The sadness in his eyes was nothing I saw before. I didn't ask for permission. I climbed the stairs and went into his room. Opening the door, I didn't talk; just took a seat beside him silently and sat there.

After half an hour I looked at him. He had unnatural black hair surrounded by plumes of white which I later find out that he had dyed his red hairs. From his style it was clear that he was an emo kid. He had spider bites on the right side of his lips; an eyebrow piercing on the left brow and tongue piercing which he showed me later said it was his latest piercing. His hair was cut into long bangs brushed in one side covering his right eye with spiky hairs in the back.

"Will you be my brother?" I asked quietly. He snapped put of whatever trance he was in and looked at me.

"Me? Your brother? Why?" he asked in disbelief.

"You seem like the brother I always wanted…and you have a good sense of style." I shrugged.

He stared at me for a while then messed my hair with his hand smiling "Silly girl." He said.

"Let's go. And mess my hair again, and I'll pinch you in your gut." I threatened him, all while dragging him behind me to the main office.

Opening the door with a bang, I announced "I found him." I dragged him in the room. Mom and Dad looked at us with surprise looks on their face. Dad looked him up and down a few times, then looked at me and said "Okay. Help him pack his bags. We'll finish the papers." I smiled at him brightly. I knew he'll get me anything; even an undisciplined child. I dragged Skylar behind me to his room.

"You do realize I don't know my brother's name yet, don't you?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm Skylar." He replied

"I'm Bella."

"I don't think your parents will adopt me. I'm a trouble kid." He said with a sad smile. I send my shield to the main office to hear what was being said and heard "But you don't understand, Mr. Grey. He's a trouble child. He has awful nightmares, he fights and he has that creepy style of his." The bitch says making me frown. Skylar titled his head and gave me curious looks.

I shake my head at him and continued to listen "That's my to-be son you're talking about, Ms. Dylan. I ask you to remember that. And we are adopting him." My dad replied glaring at her which made her eyes go wide with fear.

"And we are reporting you to your higher officer. They should know how you talk about children here." added mom coldly. God! in that moment I would've gave my life for those two.

I sigh happily "Soon you're coming home." I whispered to Skylar.

"Why do I feel like you've heard what is being said in there?" he asked with a suspicious smile.

I just beamed at him and went to look at his closet "Hmm…you don't have much. We need to buy some cloths." though it may seem I was suggesting that but I was actually just telling him. I flipped open my phone and called our family's personal shopper "Hey Ms. Acton. Yeah I need a full closet; from underwear to bathroom stuff to every little thing a preteen boy, my age, might want. Oh yeah? Wait…let me ask him." I move my phone from my ear a little, and ask "What's your pant size?"

"um…28/30." He offered, confused as hell.

"28/30…" I passed the information along with his shoe size, height, which underwear he prefers and all other details that she might need to shop.

After finishing my phone call, I called Uncle Elliot to meet me in our house that Sunday with the decorator I used for my rooms renovation.

"This Sunday you are coming to our home and we'll have a meeting with some people and we'll decorate your new room." I informed.

"Um…eh…" He stammered.

"Already called them, I see." Dad said from the doorway. I beamed at him and nodded like a bubble head.

"Skylar? Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Christian Grey and this is my wife, Anastasia Grey. We are Bella's parents and soon will be yours. I want to ask" he kneels down in front of Skylar who flinched a little at the proximity. Mom and I both noticed that and I'm sure Dad did too but he didn't react "Will you give us the honor of being you parents?" he asked. Skylar looked at me, then at mom's hopeful face and then dad's and replied shyly "the honor will be mine."

Dad grinned affectionately "may I hug my son then?" he asked. Like I said dad noticed his flinching. Skylar looked at him in horror first but then relaxed as I yelled "FAMILY HUG TIME!" and we all hugged him at the same time.

It took one whole week to finish Skylar's room, which was right across the hall from my room. He had chosen brown and black combination for his room. It's looked great after it was done. He had a walk in closet (by my request) which was filled with his new cloths according to his style.

Dad never commented on his style. One day at breakfast, mom asked curiously why he didn't say anything since Dad liked everything pristine. He smiled at us both and replied "A person's style doesn't show their heart. Their behavior does. As long as he wears expensive cloths, I don't care what he wears. And those piercings? Maybe I wouldn't have given him the permission to do it if he asked but those piercings does look great on him." Dad said chuckling.

Mom gaped at him for a while "Who are you and what did you do to my Pristine Control Freak Christian?" she teased. Dad just chuckled and shook him head winking at me. I giggled at joy. My dad was so cool!

In three weeks, Skylar officially become from Skylar Roger James to Skylar Augustus Grey. Mom asked Skylar if he wanted to keep his middle name, he said no. So Dad gave him the name Augustus. Skylar loved it.

He was up in the sky during the tour of our house after he came home finally. I had included a dressing table with makeup kits in his room. He announced me the best sister of the century after discovering that.

Time started passing by after that but a new problem aroused. I noticed Skylar talked to everyone when necessary but had a tendency to hide behind me. With dad he was the most uncomfortable. No one knew why because he didn't agree to go to a Psychiatrist. So one day when our parents went to some ball, I ambushed him.

"Tell me, why are so uncomfortable with daddy?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"You…Bells you won't understand."He whispered brokenly.

"I know and understand more that you think, brother dear. Now spill. You call me your best friend. And best friends share." I explain placing my hand on his shoulder. So he said. When he was six, his mom died and since then till he was nine, his own father raped him and rented Skylar to his father's friends to do the same. That's why he was scared of men. By the time he finished, he was crying and I was fuming. "No one touches my brother and gets away with it" I stated.

I flipped my phone open and called dad "Grey" As usual he answered without looking at his caller id.

"Come home. NOW. Family Emergency." I snapped and ended the call.

Within fifteen minutes they arrived home. I took Skylar to the living room and told our parent everything. Dad was furious and promised Skylar that he'll never have to be afraid of anyone again. He ordered Uncle Taylor to investigate Skylar's scum of a sperm donor and a few days later found out that he was killed in jail.

After that, I went to a private school in Japan. I know you must be wondering why in Japan and why not London…it was my request. I researched and found this school. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to have the honor to study here the elite private school, Ouran Academy. In this academy, studies the futures of business world.

But that wasn't the reason why I went there. Even though Skylar opened up a bit, I noticed he was still using me as his shield. So to get him closer to my parent, I insisted that they send me to Ouran Academy. This reason Skylar and my parents didn't know though or he would have insisted to come along or wouldn't have let me come.

Mom and Dad continued to visit Chicago every few months. Edward and his family members came to Seattle too. But I never met them, just heard that they visited Seattle when I visited during vacations. I was in connect with Josh though. Even thousands of miles apart, Josh, Skylar and I become best friends forever.

Skylar opened up to Josh when during his summer vacation he came over to Seattle to our home. Since I was in Japan, they hung out and skyped me together. That's how we became friends.

Skylar had opened up with our parent (especially dad) more but started laughing and talking from the bottom of his heart when our parents gave us a new sibling, our baby sister Rosemarie Meadow Grey. When everyone asked about the name, dad started saying something about conceiving her in our private meadow on Rosemarie flowers or something. Skylar and I was 13 then, we scream 'TMI' and ran away from that hospital room.

Meadow's name was another issue. We heard Emmett had married a girl named Rosalie aka Rose and according to mom she's a little bitchy. I disliked her immediately even though I never met her. So after arguing with my parent for four hours straight, they agreed to call our sister Meadow instead of Rose or Marie.

~NWY~

Since I had already gone through high school in my past life and spent my childhood reading college books, it was easy for me to graduate college with highest degree in Business, Marketing and Human Psychology by the time I turned seventeen.

I've been managing the Japan brunch of GEH for last two years. And now at the age of 19, I'll finally be going home, to Seattle after 8 years.

Skylar is in sophomore year in UW. He's majoring in Child Psychology with a business minor at dad's request. It's not like he didn't get accepted in more Honorable school but he wanted to stay close to home.

Meadow, well…she's now 5. Her talking is still childish. When I said that a few months ago, Skylar reminded me rolling his eyes that not everyone reborn like I did with a 19 year old soul trapped in their body. Oh yes! I told him everything, from my past life to present. He knows about Edward, Tanya, That red head and Irina too.

I thought he'll hate me after that but soon realized that he's a loyal friend and brother. I f he saw me crying, he'll ask "Whose ass am I kicking?" If I ever arrive at his door with a corpse, he won't ask me questions; he'll just take a shovel and help me bury the body. Not that I'll ask him to do that. He said he'll help me anyway. That day, our friendship strengthened farther.

**A/N: Here is chapter 8. **

**Next Chapter: my soul still loves you**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	9. Chapter 9 my soul still loves you

**Chapter 9 my soul still loves you**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**8 may 2013**

**BPOV: **

The private plane of GEH landed on Sea-Tec without a hitch. I'm waiting till the pilot announces that it's safe to remove the seatbelts. When he finally announces I sigh happily. Finally I'm home for good. I remove my seatbelt and get up from the seat, stretching a bit. I fix my red corset top. It has a series of roses running from my right shoulder to my left hip. I'm wearing a white skintight pant with matching red belt, red ankle stilettos, bracelet and purse. I fix my make up a bit then pull on my matching white jacket.

With grace I get out of the plane and head towards the waiting car. I relax into the car and close my eyes for a nap. I didn't get the chance to sleep in the plane since I was working on an important merger and acquisition with a company. By the time I finished my work, we were already on Seattle sky.

Sawyer, my security detail and driver opens the door for me, which wakes me up from my little nap. I smile at him nicely, which he returns formally. Getting out of the car, I go inside to meet my family.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell happily.

Suddenly, I find myself in a bone crushing hug and in the air "Mom, Skylar is trying to kill me…again." I choke out. He pulls away faster than light. I smirk at him.

He huffs folding his hands against his chest "She's lying." He yells.

"You two started again? Skylar, let your sister breathe when you hug her. Stop trying to squeeze her guts out." Mom scolds him teasingly. I make a face at the whole 'gut out' comment. The graphic was disgusting.

"Eeewww… Anyway, Hi mom. Missed you?" I say hugging my mom and kissing her on her cheek. Then over her shoulder I see dad coming down the stairs. "Please tell me, you two weren't doing what I think you were doing." I pleaded.

"They were. Trust me; the sound proof system doesn't have a chance against them." Skylar teases them, while giving me a one arm hug, this time slower and softer.

Mom turns red at his comment but Dad! Well he looks pretty proud of himself "Welcome home, princess." he greets me giving a hug.

"Aww…daddy I missed you." I say snuggling into his chest.

"Missed you too, baby girl and I'm proud of you. I saw the reports and I must say you're one awesome business woman." He pats on my head. I beam at that.

"Where's my baby sis?" I ask looking at mom.

She sighs and replies "Mia."

"Oh!" I nod in understanding. Meadow is with Aunt Mia means Aunt Mia has taken Meadow for shopping.

"Is Alyssa with them too?" I ask. Alyssa is Uncle Ethan and Aunt Mia's 8 years old daughter. She's a sweet girl.

Mom nods and smiles "Come on. You must be tired. Go freshen up, have something to eat and go to bed. I don't want to see your face before 9 hours. Understand?" she says sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I mumble. After leaving everyone a 'See ya later', I run to my room.

**10 may 2013 (Friday)**

I wake up with a smile on my face. I have a feeling that today will be interesting for some reason. I sit up on my bed and stretch my arm above my bed, yawning.

"Bells? May I in?" asks the sweetest voice.

"Come in!" I reply in a sing song voice. Meadow opens the door slowly and peeks through the crack. "Aww…is it my little pixie?" I ask smiling. She gives her childish giggle and runs up to me. I held out my arms and catch her. After pulling her up my bed, I smother her with kisses all over her face, which ensures more laughter.

"I missted you." She says when I pull away and cuddle with her.

"I missed you too. How was your three days long slumber party?" I ask sitting her on my knee.

"Lots fun. We…we ate cakes, buy cloths, choes and nail painted." She goes on. I hear her chatter with glee. She talks so cutely.

When I was in Japan, Meadow decided she liked my room better. Mom called me one day and asked what to do. I asked them to give me a new room and give Meadow my previous room. Meadow was on cloud nine hearing that. Next vacation when I came home, I redecorated my new room.

This time I choose violet and bright white combination color scheme for my bedroom to give it a luxury impression; not that it wasn't luxurious already. After all since I have given my room happily to my little sis, dad offered me the second big room of the house. We have eleven bedrooms in our house, so it isn't a big deal but still made me very happy. Dad offered Skylar another room too but he said he loves his room just the way it is. Since he doesn't stay here all the time, so it doesn't matter.

I ask Meadow to meet me in the dining room and excuse myself. I finish taking shower, brush my teeth and pull on a black shorts and red tank top. I left my hair to dry in air and go downstairs.

Skylar is already sitting on the table with mom and Meadow. Aunt Gail is preparing what smells like French toast. I pour myself a glass of juice and join them on the table.

"Okay family. I have a good news." Dad says with a huge smile entering the room. It seems like he was in his office.

"Go on." Mom nods.

"Well as you know even though Edward was supposed to take the CEO position in their Seattle brunch, he didn't take it then and managed the company from Chicago. But now he decided to step up to the CEO position. This means, he's coming back to Seattle. And he decided to permanently moving in here." He informs with a huge grin.

I frown "Dad? As well as I know Edward, there's no way he's coming here without any reason. What happened exactly?" I ask.

Dad sighs "yes, honey. You are right. The ex-CEO was stealing money for personal use from company and lied that it was used for the company. Since he used the money for his wife's chemo therapies and not something else, Edward didn't fire him from the company but removed him from CEO's post and decided to step up himself." dad explained.

"Hmmm…that's was very kind of Edward, not firing the employ." Mom comments. Dad just nods biting on his French toast.

"Well family, I have news too." Skylar says "Dad, I got a job at a café as the manager. I decide to rent an apartment there. It has two rooms. If I take roommate with me, I can easily manage it." He says proudly.

Dad smile "Congrats, son. I'm happy for you but make sure your lessons done suffer." He states. Skylar nods happily.

"Do you have anyone in mind for the roommate?" mom asks, always worried for her kids.

"I talked to someone but it's not sure yet. I'll let you know." He answers, and then looks at me to see me already bouncing on my chair. He sighs "Yes you can decorate." he answers my unasked question.

"Yay!" I screech like an airhead. "You're the best brother ever." I say giving him a huge hug.

After breakfast Skylar takes Meadow with him to drop her to her per-school before going to college. I roam around the house for a while before I get bored and yell "Daddy, can I come to office with you?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less..." he answers. I grin and run to my room to get ready for the day.

~NWY~

Dad shows me my cabin at Grey House. When I asked him what position I will be taking, he said with a smirk that I won't be here long. Whatever that means.

I'm wearing from 2013 summer new fashion formal work wear collection a peach color short sleeve set skirt professional suit with matching stilettos. I have my hair down with big curls in the lower half. With Smokey makeup, light pink lipstick, a simple pearl necklace and some silver- golden mixed bangles I have finished my look.

I take a seat on my chair and start browsing through the files dad had left in my cabin. After a while my phone rings.

"Grey?" I answer without looking up from files.

"Whoa! Like father like daughter, huh?" a familiar voice teases.

"Edward?" I screech like an airhead…again. What's wrong with me?

He laughs obviously thinking the same thing "First welcome home and second I have a very important thing to ask." he says with a serious tone but I know he has a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, Go on."

"I hope you heard that I'm coming back?" he asks.

"Yes…dad told us this morning."

"Good. I've seen your works in your Japan brunch and I must say, I'm more than proud. So I talked to your dad and I want to offer you a position in my company in our Seattle brunch."

"Huh? Really? What position is it exactly?" I ask already in cloud nine.

"COO. The 'Chief Operating Officer' position." I can hear the smile in his voice, like he knows I'll agree, which I will. But he's just being cocky.

"Don't be so cocky. You know I'd love to take it." I say almost bouncing on my chair.

He chuckles and asks "So…I'll meet you in two hours? outside of airport?"

"Airport? Where are you calling from exactly?" I ask closing my flies.

"On air. Private plane."

"That explains. Okay…meet you soon then."

"Yeah. See ya soon, princess."

"Hmm." With that we hang up.

~NWY~

**Airport**

**EPOV:**

It's been 9 years since I saw princess face to face. I've seen her pictures as she grew up. As days passed by, she looked more and more like my Bella. It was like Bella, in more stylish cloths and a good sense of makeup. My Bella was confident, a little shy, slightly possessive, not very much into fashion and loving.

But this Bella? Oh my! She's a fashionista. She confident, comfortable in her own skin, lethal from what I heard, snatches what she wants, extremely possessive, cunning and intelligent to a T. At the ripe age of 17 she had three highest degrees in her possession and became a shrewd business woman when she started managing GEH's Japan brunch.

Six months after that disaster wedding when Christian and Ana came to visit Chicago, I told them about Bella and how their daughter was looking more and more like her. They smiled and joked about me marrying princess when she grows up. I don't think they took me seriously.

Anyways, now she is coming to work with me. I just hope everything goes well and I can restrain myself from doing anything stupid.

I get down from the plane to see a SUV waiting for me. The door opens and the sexiest long legs come out of it. Then I notice whoever this is, is wearing peach color suits with tight skirt, which by the way comes to her mid thigh. I hear a throat clearing, so I look up and see Bella smirking at me with a naughty smile on lips.

"Don't you look ravishing." She comments looking me up and down "Someone kept himself well maintained, huh?" she teases.

"Is your dad aware of your outfit?" I tease back.

"Hah. Very funny." She replies, scowling. Then in a blink of my eyes she's hugging me. I widen my eyes. Her whole body is deliciously wrapped up against mine.

'Get a grip. She's a child damn it!' I scold myself.

By the time Bella pulls away, I have schooled my reacting to nonchalant. We get in the car and chat all the way to the office.

"Hey, where will the bags go?" she asks worried.

"I've bought a condo. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living room, office room and a huge balcony. Didn't decorate it yet though. But what's the big difference will it make anyway. It works."

"Aww…it sounds so good. Can I decorate it for you? Please say yes…Please say yes… Please… Please?" she whines making me laugh at her antics.

"Okay…only if you get time from all the work I'm gonna make you do at office." I smirk. She frowns and then pokes her tongue at me and with a huff turns away from me, which makes me laugh even more.

The car stops in front of the building of Cullen Empire. "You remember Elliot building this for me?" I ask smiling softly.

"I remember." She replies softly.

"Come on. Let's go in." I say tapping on her shoulder. She nodded and goes to open the door. "Hey? What do you think you're doing?" I ask frowning. She looks at me and raises her eyebrow, clearly not understanding. I sigh "When I'm around, let me open the doors for you, okay?" ask. She smirks and nods looking at my eyes.

I get out of the car from my side and rounding the car, I open the door for Bella. She chuckles at my antics (I guess) and comes out like a superstar. We head inside the building, where first thing that I see is the receptionist is filing her nails and asks "If you don't have an appointment, then I ask you to leave."

"And I ask you better concentrate on your job or else there will be no job." I warn her sternly.

She looks up, then jumps and stands up "sorry sir." I roll my eyes and dismiss her with a wave of my hand.

When Bella and I enter the elevator, Bella bursts into laughter "Did you see her face? She was so horrified." She chokes out in between her laughter. I just shake my head.

I show Bella around the floor and explain that the top floor has only four cabins with their own secretary's space and a break room. CEO, CTO, COO and CFO occupies the cabins.

"Your cabin is to my left and the other cabin on my right is CFO's, who is by the way, Jasper. You remember him?" I ask her curiously.

"Yeah I remember him. But…Jasper? Was he here before too?"

"No but I asked him to join here in Seattle brunch as CFO since Josh wants to transfer in UW. So Alice thought of moving in Seattle would be a good idea." I explain.

"Really? Josh is coming to Seattle? Oh my gosh! That's a freaking good news. Skylar will be over the moon." She exclaims.

I sigh to myself. Even though Bella is an intelligent young woman, she still is just a teenager. The days will be very entertaining with her. I smile shaking my head.

**A/N: Here is chapter 9. **

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	10. Chapter 10 secret reveals

**Chapter 10 secret reveals**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**15 June 2013**

**BPOV:**

It's been six whole months I have joined 'The Cullen Industries Ltd'. The work is great but the company of Edward is awesome. Alice and Jasper moved to Seattle a few weeks after I joined. Josh came before them though and has decided to be Skylar's roommate. I've gone to lunch with them both in every few days and I don't know why but I feel like something is different between those two. If I'm not wrong with my assessment, which I'm not usually, then those stolen glances, those not so subtle touches means…something. I didn't comment on it though, because I know my brother and best friend and when the time is right, I'll be the first person they will inform if there is really something.

Alice is still the same, always a hyper pixie. She became friends With Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia quickly. Now they forces tortures on my helpless mom by taking her to their never ending shopping spree. They took me once too. I loved it. Before I didn't like shopping at all but after everything that went on, I understand, these shopping sprees are the bonding time between girls, which I didn't appreciate in my previous life. I'm not gonna make those mistakes again.

Jasper is a smart guy; he's like some finance expert or something. He was in junior year in high school when I died. So I didn't know about his intelligence until now. When Edward and I would hang out, Jasper used to stay in his room or out with Alice most of the times. He was and still is the strong silent type. But when with his elder brothers Emmett and Edward, he can be as devious as the elder two. I miss watching these three brother playing football with Carlisle, those barbeques and so much more.

I sigh to myself, lost in my thoughts. "What's with those sad sighs?" asks a familiar voice. I look up to see Edward leaning against my cabin door with his hands in his pocket, looking as dashing as ever. I feel sad. If that damn accident didn't happen then we would've been happily married by now. I give him a sad smile and shake my head. The soft smile on his face falls; he straightens up and enters fully closing the door behind.

"Princess, what happen?" he asks coming around my desk and kneels down in front of me.

I just sigh again, feeling tears gathering in my eyes, so I lower them. I don't want him to see those. I shake my head taking a deep breath. "Was just thinking if I should make an appointment for manicure or something?" I explain softly.

"Bullshit." He scoffs.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" I ask finally looking up at him.

"I'm taking you out for lunch." He says standing up and stretching out his hands. I look up at him smiling softly as I place my hand on his. He tugs on in lightly as I got up from my seat. I'm wearing a simple tight black dress that hugs my body like glove and a red tight jacket that has black lining around the collar and end of the sleeves with Gucci's black patent leather platform stiletto pump shoes. I fix my dress which comes to my mid thigh and for the first time notice Edward wearing a black dress pant with matching slim waistcoat. 'Oh this man! Makes me wet without even knowing.'

I smile a little at that thought "Where's your jacket?" I ask as he was tugging me behind him towards the elevator.

He stops and looks at me "Do I need that?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do you?" I shrug. He shakes his head.

"Then let's go." I say smiling. He smiles in return as we enter the elevator.

After getting out of the elevator, I have gotten Edward agree on walking to the restaurant. It was only a few blocks difference between them anyway. We both have eaten steaks with mashed potatoes and garden salad, all while joking about the time we'll have to spend in gym to burn the calories. After Edward pays the bills, we start back toward our office, talking about some project we are working on.

As we pass one block from the restaurant, a pet shop catches my eye. I tug Edward towards it, grinning widely. We enter the shop and damn! it was HUGE… I approach the counter lady and give her a big smile "Excuse me; I'm looking to buy two Irish wolfhounds, preferably brothers?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with a smile and nodding she leads us towards the area where the puppies are. When the lady has gone inside to bring the sibling puppies, I look around and three little sweethearts catch my eyes along with my heart. They are in cages side by side. According to the names there is a cute white Pomeranian, a brown little Norfolk terrier and a little cutie Japanese Spitz. I stretch my palm toward them and they start to lick my palm while cooing at me.

"I want them." I whisper, almost in daze.

"All three of them?" Edward asks from over my shoulder. I jump at his voice and nods at him. The lady comes back with the puppies.

"And those too?" Edward asks anxiously.

"Those two are for Skylar and Josh. I know they wanted dogs for years now. And this white little Pomeranian is for Meadow and the rest for me. I bought a land here in Seattle, when I earned my first billion and started building my dream house on it." I explain as the shop lady hands me the paper that needs filling.

"Oh…I thought you still lived with your parents?" Edward asks, confused by the whole thing.

"I just returned from Japan, so I wanted to spend some time with my parents and little sis. Mom and dad loves it." I say giving my now finished paper work back to the lady, so she can check.

"So…you'll move in to your own house soon?" Edward asks as he bends a little to peak at the cage where the Irish wolfhound puppy brothers are resting.

"Hmmm…I have decorated everything just the way I imagined it to be. It's a colorful and cheerful home." I say smiling as I see him looking at the puppies longingly. I know when he was a teenager he wanted dogs but Carlisle is allergic, so he didn't get the permission to buy any.

"Edward?" I whisper close to his ear and jumps and stands straight, clearly startled. "You want one?" I ask with a soft smile.

"Yes…what no! I mean…how am I gonna…it's not like…" he stutters cutely.

"Do still like those Canadian Eskimo dogs?" I ask softly.

"How…how do you know?" he asks confused.

I smile at him softly and answer "I know everything. I dreamed of everything." I know he understands what I'm talking about because he widens his eyes at disbelief.

"I know. Hard to believe." I sigh with a smile "so about that dog? Still those Canadian Eskimos?" I ask changing the topic. He just nods dumbly.

"Uh…ma'am, we'd like a Canadian Eskimo puppy too." I inform the lady.

She looks at me puzzled "Are you sure you want all of them?"

"Oh don't worry. The Irish wolfhounds are for my brothers, the little Pomeranian is for my sister, the Norfolk terrier and a little cutie Japanese Spitz are for me and Canadian Eskimo is for him." I explain pointing towards Edward.

"Sorry, I thought you two already live together." She says smiling. I just raise me eyebrows giving her my mysterious smile, giving nothing away. Edward chuckles silently from behind. "I hope you know that Canadian Eskimos need a little cold weather." She asks Edward

"I'll make sure of it." I can feel Edward is giddy and bouncing on his feet. I nudge him a little to settle down.

"Ma'am make sure to give use everything along with the puppies that we might need for them." I tell the lady. She nods and goes to gather the stuff, I think.

"Hey Bella, You know I might stay in office for over time sometimes. Do you think…?" I cut him off

"Yes, he can spend his time with my dogs at my back yard. I already have house made for them. It's quite big he can sleep over too, if you want."

"You already knew you'll buy dogs?" he laughs. I just nod.

After another 45 minutes and spending $18,500 later, everything is finally ready to go. I've called Sawyer to bring a van with him so that we can take every one of them home together. Sawyer has helped their cages into the van and with a promise to call him when I'm done with office, Edward and I have return to office. I quickly finish my last file. After locking the drawers, logging out from the computer, I head for the elevator with my assistant, Angela.

"Ms. Grey, wait!" we hear Ben, Edward's assistant yell for us.

"Good evening Ben. How may I help you?" I ask curiously.

"Ma'am, Mr. Cullen has requested your presence." He informed. I nod and follow him after saying 'goodnight' to Angela. I knock and enter His cabin and find him typing something on the computer.

"Hey, you called?" startling the shit out of him from the jump he gives.

"Sorry." I whisper, biting my lips t not laugh.

"Ha ha…very funny. Make some noise next time. You're like a ghost or something." He settles down his breathing and gets up from his seat and gestures me to follow him to the couch. We take our seats as I wait for him to say something.

"So do you remember Bella, my wife?" he asks. I just raise my eyebrows giving 'duh' expression. "You do." He chuckles "her mom, Renee's third husband Phil Dwyer has a software company. But he's having some problems with it, so I offered to buy it out from him and make him the CEO of that business but under our supervision, that way we'll have a new profit making source and he can run it until he wants to retire." He explains.

"Are you sure buying his company is worth it. I mean don't get me wrong but may I know what's the problem he's having?" I ask worried.

"Yes…some employee has stolen millions from one of their project but it made them impossible to finish the project. So I'm buying him out to help them with the money. I'm going to Vegas next Monday and you're coming with me."

"Oh…okay, Sounds good. We're taking private plane, right?" I ask crossing my legs. He nods, his eyes trained on my legs. I just smirk. This is not the first time I've seen him ogling me. I clear my throat and his head snap up at me. I just chuckle.

"Okay. We'll go to Vegas then." I say laughing.

"Hey um…Bella…about what you said in the store….do you…I mean…did you really?" he doesn't finish his question. I know it sounds crazy.

"Yes…I've seen everything in the dream. It felt like memories. Like I knew. Anyway, I'm going now. Talk to you tomorrow." I get up from my seat and after giving him a hug, I get out of his office.

I enter shot gun on the van when Sawyer bursts into laughter. "What?" I ask self consciously.

"You're wearing your work cloths, kid and you are in a van. It's funny." He says in between his laughing.

"Just drive, Sawyer. Or I'm complaining to dad that you are laughing at me." I huff. He laughs some more. When I think about the situation I couldn't stop from laughing too.

"So you called Skylar to let him know that you're coming?" he asks wiping the tears he had from laughing so hard.

"Noooooo….it's a surprise. He shouldn't know until it's time."I explain. He nods and drives me to my brothers building.

With Sawyer's help we manage to get the cage of the Irish wolfhounds and their necessity things in front of their apartment door. "I can handle from here." I tell him with an excited smile."

"You sure, princess?"

"Yeah. Go away. Go have some coffee from starbucks down the road. And take care of the puppies. Now Go on." I say eagerly. He nods and goes down. I pull out the extra key Skylar gave for emergency and open the door.

I enter with the cage and put it on the coffee table in the living room and that's when I hear them.

"Oh…yeah baby…harder, Sky… love…oh oh…uuugghhh….yeah…there…yeah…" I raise my eyebrows and head towards Skylar's room. 'That was Josh's voice, wasn't it?' I think.

"Do you like it hard, my cock whore? Huh tell me…ughh… do you like it?" I hear Skylar's strained voice.

Huh? I halt my steps but I'm already in front of the room and the door is half open.

"Yeah, Sky…I love it…ughghgh…please more…aaaghh…" Josh replies. I can see Skylar pounding into Josh from behind, hold onto his golden hairs.

I quietly go back to the main door and start getting the things inside the apartment as silently as I can. After everything was put down, I open the cage and start to play with the puppies. They are so cute. I hear both my best friend's yell out each other's names and wait till they comes out.

After a about half an hour later, they both comes out to eat something I guess, since they seem to heading towards the kitchen.

"So how long has this been going around?" I ask loudly.

"Shit!" I hear them utter. They comes to the living room where I stand up in front of them with my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow.

"Be…Bella… we were gonna tell you…but we thought you'll…be disgusted…" Skylar replies helplessly. His explanation boils my blood.

I levitate him up with my shield and throw him to the wall "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" I yell "WHEN I ACCEPTED YOU AS MY BROTHER, I ACCEPTED EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, DAMN IT. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND FOR FUCKS SACK." I go near him and pull him up by his collar "Don't you get it, bro. You're the third most important person in my life." I say and tears flow from my eyes. He's crying too.

I hear Josh sniffing from behind. I turn around "And You!" I yell "I UNDERSTAND THAT SKYLAR DIDN'T TELL ME BUT HOW COULD YOU NOT. I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, RIGHT? WE SHARE THESE THINGS." I yell throwing my hands up.

I stomp to the couch and sit down. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I would've supported you either way." I mutter. Skylar comes and sit beside me. Josh does the same from the other side. And they both gives me a Sandwich hug.

After they pulls away, I say softly, handing them each puppy "These puppies are for you two. It's gift."

"Thanks, Bells." Skylar smiles at me.

"I hope you didn't get hurt…much." I say, almost sorry for hurting him.

"I'm okay. Deserved that." He says rubbing his sore shoulder where he hit the wall when I threw him.

"When all this started?" I finally ask.

"Last summer when I came to visit." says Josh. Skylar nods in agreement.

We end up ordering pizza for dinner as I learn about their story. How they drunkenly had sex, expressed their feelings for each other the next morning, how they decided to start their relationship in secret and everything.

"I'm happy for you guys. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure our parents will understand this too. I'll be your advocate to them if I have to. I guys deserve to have love." I say giving my best friends a tight hug.

"Thanks Bells. Your acceptance was the main thing I was worried about, not our parents." Skylar says sliding his hand on Josh's waist.

"Silly goose." I say punching him in his gut and hug them one last time and head for home with the plan that they'll tell everything to our parent on Sunday brunch where Josh's parent will be too. I hope everything goes well.

**A/N: Here is chapter 10. **

**Next Chapter: Sunday brunch**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	11. Chapter 11 Sunday brunch

**Chapter 11 Sunday brunch**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**16 June 2013 (Sunday)**

**BPOV:**

I open my eyes and see my room, which is now filled with sunlight. I smile groggily and look at the clock. It says 6.15 am. I sigh and stretch my body a little. Sitting up, I rub my eyes and yawn widely. Removing the blanket from my body, I get out of my bed and head to bathroom. I response to my natures call, take a warm shower and brush my teeth. Wrapping a towel around my body, I head to my closet. I brown through my Sunday clothing section. I need something that screams comfy, homey and sexy all together. Edward is coming home for brunch. That's when I remember that today Skylar and Josh is gonna come out from their proverbial closet in front of the family.

I look around faster and find my coral color mid thigh shorts. I grin. I pull out my simple sleeveless black tank top and coral matching cotton jacket. I move to my shoe section and pull out my matching ankle strap sandal. I put on my black strapless black bra and black lace panty first and then the rest of my cloths. I search for accessory for a few minutes and find the perfect thick black belt and coral necklace-bracelet set. I applied mascara heavily on my eyelashes and pink lip-gloss on my lip. I blow dried my hair and pull it in a pony tail.

I go downstairs and head towards the kitchen. When I'm only a few feet away from our kitchen's entrance, I can hear mom moaning softly and dad whispering something lowly to her. I grin at their teeny behavior and wait a few minutes before entering. From back I see dad wrapped around mom's body like vine and kissing her passionately. I decide to let them know about my existence.

"I hope there no bodily fluid in today's breakfast." I say loudly, in a teasing tone. They jump and move away from each other, blushing. I see dad sucking on his pointer and middle finger while winking at mom like a pervert. She blushes some more.

"Hello! I'm still here." I say raising an eye brow at them. Dad just chuckles washing his hands. He's wearing a dark blue polo shirt with dark brown pants. Mom's wearing a purple thin strap jig-jag cotton dress.

I open the pantry door to find the puppies food when dad bursts into some kind of snort giggle. I look behind frowning "What?"

He shakes his head and replies, all while laughing his ass off "Do you think you have to feed the puppies when Meadow woke up at 5 am in the morning because and I quote 'puppies were crying all night for her to feed'?"

I smile at her cuteness and shake my head. "Is she still in the backyard with them?" I ask looking at mom for conformation.

"She's stubborn like her older sister." Mom teases.

"Huh? You mean like our parents, right?" I tease back. Both laughs at that. God I just love my family! "I love you guys a lot, you know?" I say tearing up a little. Dad hugs me from side, while mom gives me a tight squeeze and says "We know, princess."

We pull back and get to work. I help mom in making the rest of the food, while dad goes to our back porch and sets the table there for brunch.

About one hour later, we hear a car parking in our garage, which means my dear brother has arrived with Josh. Minutes later, we hear their puppies cooing at other puppies. Josh enters through the backyard door and heads straight for food.

"Don't even think about it, young man." Mom scolds swatting away his hand

"But…but…but?" Josh gives us his best puppy look.

A hand shoves a piece of bacon in Josh's mouth and says "There. Now go." Skylar gives mom a hug "Morning mommy." He murmurs looking at the food hungrily.

"Garbage disposal." I comment looking at the pair. Josh flips me the bird behind mom's back, while Skylar just chuckles like an evil. I poke my tongue at them in reply.

"Okay kids. Play nice." Dad says entering the kitchen. "Skylar, help me. Josh go out in the backyard and try to get Meadow inside." He orders. After giving dad and me morning hugs, they gets to work.

In next two hours, everyone arrives and everyone one starts gushing over the puppies and Meadow. Finally Edward enters with his Canadian Eskimo with a big proud smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice shrieks "YOU GOT A PUPPY TOO?" she asks. Edward just nods smiling.

"Let me guess, Bells got that for you?" Dad smirks. Edward just shrugs in reply.

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL WITH THE PUPPIES!" Uncle Elliott yells.

"NO!" everyone replies. He grimaces and takes his seat again. I just chuckle. My family is crazy.

"Come on! Let's start." Mom announces.

**CPOV:**

Gosh! I never thought I'll also have a family. I mean, look at me now. I've a huge loving family. Ana came in my life like an angel but Bella? What can I say? She had me wrapped around her tiny fingers when she opened her eyes for the first time. I always thank Ana for bringing my princess in this world but In Skylar's case? It was Bella who insisted that she wants a brother and agreeing with her choice was the best decision I ever made after marrying Ana. My son is a little different and I knew that from the beginning. But I never tried to change him and have advised him not to change himself for someone else. My daughter is my pride and my son is my honor. Not that I'm not happy with Meadow….I am. She's our little fairytale.

I focus on my family who are currently fighting over the brunch. Well, actually Josh and Elliot is fighting; Alice, Kate and Mia are discussing about some boutique (like they talk about anything else); Mom and Ana talking about some charity event; Dad, Jasper, Ethan and Edward talking about business and sports (?). I finally look at my daughter who for once is not giving Edward dreamy looks, instead she and Skylar are looking at each other, gesturing something. Surely they are thinking about some new prank. I shake my head.

"Um…dad? Mom? Uncle Jasper? Aunt Alice? We have something to tell you?" Skylar says wringing his hands together, looking nervous. I notice Bella pats his hand as encouragement.

I frown at that "Hope you are NOT telling us that you took drugs" I state angrily. I could think of no other things that can make my kids nervous.

"What? NO! DAD! It's about Josh and I…" Skylar says the last part softly.

"WE'RE GAY!" Josh blurts out. Skylar and Bella's head snaps at Josh in disbelieve.

Alice gasps while Jasper just raises his eyebrow. Sighing in relief that it's not drugs, I look at Anastasia and raise my eyebrow, then look at the boys "And?"

"And we want to get married. In fact, I proposed Josh this Friday." Skylar informs raising his head proudly. Which proves that's he's not ashamed to be gay, in reality he was happy with his life style.

I give him a soft smile and tell him "If you are happy then you have our blessing." Ana nods in agreement. The smile that Skylar gives me in return is worth more than anything in this world. My boy is in love.

"That means…not gown shopping…for my boy's wedding?" Alice states almost in tears.

"I can wear a gown for the wedding if you care more about the gown." Josh states bitterly.

"Behave, Josh." Jasper scolds "You happy with Skylar?" he asks.

Josh takes a deep breath, looks right in the eye of his father and replies "I'm in love with him. Nothing is more important than him."

"You have my blessing then." Jasper answers him with a satisfied smile.

"Mom?" Josh asks hesitantly.

"You are more important to me BUT Let me organize the wedding and you'll have my blessing too." Alice smirks. Both Josh and Skylar nods happily.

"Thank god it went well" Bella states heaving a relieved sigh before gulping down her juice greedily.

"You knew about them?" I ask her, accusingly.

"I may have caught them in action." Bella murmurs but everyone heard her loud and clear. Edward chokes on his water. Wiping his mouth, he starts laughing and soon everyone but Skylar, Josh and Bella are laughing too. Those three turns red as tomatoes.

"So who was on top of who?" Lelliot asks suddenly, making those three even more red.

"ELLIOT!" mom and dad yells, making Lelliot wince.

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. I know, it's shorter than previous chapters. But this chapter was needed.**

**Next Chapter: Princess in Vegas**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	12. Chapter 12 Princess in Vegas

**Chapter 12 Princess in Vegas**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

**17 June 2013, Monday**

**EPOV:**

Yesterday's Sunday brunch was epic. But it's time to move on. Our flight is in two hours. I take Jim (my puppy) with me and head to Grey mansion to pick Bella up. I wonder if she has woken up yet. I dial her phone and wait.

"Good morning. Hope you're calling from your car. Or else we'll be super late." Bella says in one breathe.

"Good morning to you too, princess. Yes, I'm in car and no, we won't be late." I reply with a chuckle. She's almost as energetic as Alice.

"Hmm…you are AWESOME." She yells the last word making me pull away from my phone. I shake my head.

"You ready for Vegas. Did you get the files, project details and…" I ask worriedly, even though I know she might have already got them.

"Yes, yes and yes. Everything is as it should be and we'll solve this problem BUT I have a condition." She teases.

I sigh with a smile "and what that might be?"

"After those meetings and that ball, we'll party. Vegas style." She exclaims.

"Stop jumping around, Bells. You'll hurt yourself." I hear Christian chastising Bella.

"Oh daddy! I'll be fine." Bella replies before hanging up, making me smile.

By this time my car has stopped in front of their house. My driver opens my door and helps me get Jim out. I enter the Grey household and can hear Bella bickering with Christian. I shake my head smiling. 'These two will keep bickering even when they are both become older than earth' I smirk at the thought as I enter their dining room where Christian is having breakfast and Bella is leaning against him and stealing his food from his plate.

"They just don't stop, do they?" I ask Ana who is already shaking her head in answer.

"That's so not true. We stop when we go to sleep. So there" says Bella smugly while high fiving her father.

"Yeah….yeah. We're getting late. Let's go." I say shoving one pancake in my mouth.

"Eewww….finish that first. Gross Edward." Bella makes face, clearly disgusted. Christian and Ana laughs. After settling Jim with other puppies, we start for the airport.

~NWY~

We land at McCarren airport a little after 5 hours. We grab our bags and find our company car, which has been instructed to pick us up according to our previous plan. It was a sleek black Mercedes. With first glance I've understood that Bella has ordered it. This girl is crazy about cars, more than any man I know. We load up and head for our hotel.

Our car stops at The Venetian hotel. Our company has two of the Renaissance suites here for the clients. A valet boy runs towards us and helps us getting our bag upstairs to our suites. The lobby of the hotel is decorated elegantly in coral and gold combination. We check ourselves in and head to our suites. Bella heads towards her room which is opposite to mine.

The Renaissance Suite is 1,980-square-foot suite and offers a warm welcome the moment I arrive through the double doors and walk into the foyer with Italian marble. Bella was right when she said and I quote "if we travel then we should travel with style". I revel in the fully furnished grand living room, a large dining room with seating for eight, multiple HD TVs, powder room, wet bar, and the choice of a media room or workout room. The Sitting area showcases incredible view of Vegas. Everything is decorated in off white and gold combined decoration. I enter the bed room where my bags are waiting alongside plush king-size, pillow-top bed looking extremely comfortable. I look around the room and my eyes fell on the 32 inch flat-screen LCD HD TV. I sigh. No time to watch TV either. Have to shower and go attend our first meeting.

I take out a white shirt, a black waist coat, black dress pant and black suit jacket. Even though my exhausted body wanted to have soak in the specious tub but I don't have time right now. Sighing I head to the separate glass-enclosed shower and sigh in relief as the warm water hits my shoulders. Finishing my shower and dressing up takes only half an hour. I leave my hair to dry in the air and leave my room to go to Bella's. I knock and after hearing a loud "Come in if it's Edward", I enter her suite which is exactly like mine. I find her in the powder room where she's giving her lashes one last touch…I think. Because if it's the first touch then we'll be late for our meeting.

"I'm almost done. You don't need to look miserable, you know?" she scolds.

I just smirk "You know me too well, Princess." I tease. She straightens her back and pokes her tongue at me through the mirror and goes back to whatever she is doing making me laugh. I look at her cloths. She's wearing a white skirt that ends a few inches over her knees, royal blue jacket, black top and black stilettos. Her hair is left open with makeup that makes screams intimidating, professional and sexy.

"Don't take the jacket. It makes you look too old. Just keep it slung on your arms." Bella says turning around with her royal blue hand bag "I've the necessary files. We should be good. Let's go." I nod and do as she asked and then follow her out of the room. We take the elevator and head towards the location where the meeting is suppose to happen.

~NWY~

BPOV:

The meeting is a success even those it took nearly four hours to end. Edward and I both are exhausted and just want to sleep in tonight. We decide to order in our dinner and just rest. Tomorrow night we have the masquerade ball to attend. So I insisted that we spent the morning doing shopping and touristy stuff and part our ways in the early afternoon to get ready for the ball.

I enter my room with no intention what so ever to change out of my professional outfit but know that I have to do so. I remove my shoes and threw them randomly to my left. I shed my cloths one by one till I'm naked and in my bath room. I fill the tub with warm water and fragrance oil. Settling down on the tub with a glass of merlot, I sigh as I feel my muscles relaxing. It was an exhausting day. I close my eyes leaning back.

~NWY~

"You know…I'll always love you." I open my eyes gearing Edward's voice and find myself in our secret meadow. I look around see him sitting on my left side with him one knee up and other folding under it. He has a strand of some kind of grass, which he's twirling between his fingers.

"Yeah? I say you'll get a girlfriend the very next day I die." I taunt back.

Edward looks up at me with fire in his eye "That'll never happen. You'll never die and when you do, I'll be there. Right beside you." He grabs my hand.

"Idiot! I want you to live…and I want to live vigorously through you. You have to promise me, if ever for any reason anything happens to me, you'll take care of yourself until it's time to meet me in the heaven." I say sitting up and looking right at his forest green eyes. I know my Edward. He'll try to harm himself, god forbid if anything happens to me. I need to make him this promise. I can see in his eyes that he doesn't want to…but in the end he looks down in defeat and nods.

~NWY~

I gasp opening my eyes and find myself in the bath tub, I still clearly remember that day at meadow. It was a few weeks before the accident. I've heard that people gets to know deep in their soul that they are going to die forty days before the accident. Maybe that's why I made Edward do that promise.

I put my wine glass down and get out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around me, I dry my body. I go to put something on but then turn to my bed and just get under the covers. My eyes close themselves off for the day.

**18 June 2013, Tuesday**

The first sun light filter through the curtains as it fell on my face waking me up in the process. I look at the clock stretching my limbs and see it's only 5.10 am. Since I'm already awake then I should do some exercise. I get up from my bed and proceed to get ready for hotel's gym. Fifteen minutes later, freshly showered, dressed for gym and with a minty fresh moth I head for downstairs. Arriving there, I start with the trade mill after fixing my ipod in my ear. Michael Jackson's "Hollywood Tonight" is playing in my ipod. I start running on the machine. I don't realize when one hour passes away.

Arriving back at my room, I take a hot shower and put on a jean short, white sleeveless top and black almost see through jacket. A pair of black heeled combat boots finished my look. I have minimum makeup on with my favorite sunglass. I go out of my suite and knock on Edward's. He opens a few seconds later looking his dashing self.

"Remind me why haven't I fucked you yet?" I asked with a serious expression.

He looks shocked for a second but then retorts back "Because you don't have the right equipment to do so."

I nod and ask him if his ready for the day. He nods and after taking his wallet, key card, cell phone and sun glasses, we head out. He's wearing a pair of faded jeans and Grey t-shirt with black converse. We have our breakfast in the hotel restaurant and head out.

"So, where to first?" Edward asks pulling on his sunglass.

"How about…um…outlet mall?" I ask. He nods and we ask our driver to take us there. The driver stops the car in the parking lot of Las Vegas Premium Outlets-South. We take out time walking through, stopping every now and then to browse. We both buy a pair of each sun glasses from aviators.

We hit up True Religion Jeans. "You're 34X 32, right?" I ask Edward. He stares at me narrowing his eyes, then with a smirk nods. I first grab a few pairs of black and various shades of blue jeans for him and inform his that he must wear them when he's not working or in office "And why is that?" He asks talking the jeans pile from my hand.

"Because you look fuck-hot in them." I say easily before going to buy some for my dad, Skylar and Josh. I buy some for me and mom also. I found awesome polo shirts for those four guys too. We head to the counter and hand the lady my black card.

Edward comes from behind "What did you do?" he asks when he sees the lady using my card.

"I'm buying you cloths." I state easily.

"I'm more than capable of doing that." He grumbles.

"Okay how about you pay in the next shop?" I suggest. He then grins. I rise on my toes and give him a kiss on his cheek.

Next we went to the CONVERSE store. I chose a handful pair in various colors for Skylar and Josh; Black, Grey and Red for dad; Black, Blue, Green and Red for Edward, Pink and Yellow for Meadow; Red, Purple, Green and Blue for me; And White, Red, purple and Blue for mom. Edward pays for all of them while smirking to himself. He's quite happy paying for those. I just shake my head smiling.

"Now…how are we getting them all to our hotel?" Edward asks smirking.

"Wait here. I go to a store that sells suitcases and buy seven suitcases. I bring the back to where Edward was waiting and ask him to go buy a permanent marker pen. He returns with a red one, confusion clear on his face. I write Edward's, dad's, mom's, Skylar's, Josh's and Meadow's name on the first five.

"And the other two?" Edward raises his eyebrow.

"Those are mine." I say writing my name, making Edward snicker at me. I poke my tongue at him and stand up. "We'll put the stuff we buy for someone in their suitcase. That way we won't have to go through all this again when we go back to the hotel." I explain. Edward nods, rubbing his jaw.

We go to a few more stores and our last store for the day was Coach. I look around a find a few purses with whom I just fell in love with. I buy three for mom too. When I turn around I see Edward also bought four in different designs and styles. I raise my eyebrow at him, my blood boiling at the thought of his buying stuff for other woman. Edward notices my murderous look and with confusion, he says "For mom, Rose and Alice." pointing at the first three. "And this one is for you." He says handing me the last one. I take a deep breath closing my eyes. Opening them I look at him and smile "Thanks." He nods but I cans see the question there.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Edward says after we pay for our purchases.

"In-N-out burgers? It's been a while I ate the last." I explain, whining a bit too.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

We pull up in front of In-N-out and Damn! It smelled good even from outside. We go inside and order double doubles, fries and chocolate milkshakes. These burgers are the best. After that we return to our hotel. I take another shower, before heading to the beauty salon to get ready for tonight's masquerade ball.

**A/N: Here is chapter 12. I know, there are a few things that I might have gotten wrong. But just endure it. One of my dear friends helped me a lot with Vegas stuff. And Anything that's gonna come about Vegas, it's due to her help I got to know.**

**Next Chapter: Princess in the Ball**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	13. Chapter 13 Princess in the Ball

**Chapter 13 Princess in the Ball**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

******LEMON ALERT******

**18 June 2013, Tuesday**

**BPOV:**

The beautician has done an awesome job with my make-up and hair. After that with some help, I put on my blood red gown. It's a sleeveless sweetheart neckline dress and has silver flower stitch work on the top part. The Beautician, Mia placed a matching comb in my hair. I put on the diamond chocker type gorgeous necklace; it's one of my most favorite pieces. It had two rubies in the center. I put on my matching bajhu-bandh on my right upper arm **(A/N: Search baju bandh and you'll know where girls wear it)** and a thick diamond bracelet on my left wrist. I put on my red and silver stilettos' on. I turn right first and then left, with a satisfied smile I pay my beautician and give her a large tip.

I return to my room and wait for Edward. He will be escorting me to the ball tonight. I fix myself a cup of coffee and sip on it looking at the view through my window. A knock sounds at the door. I put my cup down and open the door, only to see him wearing a white shirt, black pant, and black tie with a blood red jacket. He's holding a matching mask in his hands and the other hand is in his pocket. I finally look at his face to see him looking me up down and looking awestruck.

"Today you truly look like a princess." He says, almost in a daze.

"And you look like my prince." I say opening the door for him to come in.

"Still a flirt I see!" he teased smirking.

I go inside and get my purse and mask and say loudly from bedroom "Tell me again, why we didn't get married yet?" I come to a stop in front of him with a playful smile.

Edward sighs "And why do you keep insisting we get married? For last 14 years, you've been asking me to do that." He says holding onto my shoulders.

I grasp his tie and pull him close "Because Edward, you are mine. If I can't have you, then no one else will." I say seriously, shocking Edward. I fix his tie and jacket and say smiling "Shall we go?" He just nods, his eyes are glazed.

~NWY~

The ball is in full swing when we enter. Everyone is wearing a mask; it's hard to say who is who. We look around a while, with Champaign in hand. The associates join us and we talk business. After about one hour, the host announce about the dance.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asks. I smile and placed my hand on his. We started dancing the night away. Along the way I have danced with some associates, some wanna-be associates and some stranger; but in the end Edward and I end up together for one last dance of the night.

By the time we return to our suites, we're extremely tiered. Since the next day I want to do some more shopping, I inform Edward that if he wants then he can sleep in wile I do some more shopping. But Edward being Edward, he didn't agree and said he'll join me. I shrug in acceptance, while I'm jumping giddily in my mind, and went to my suite.

The next day we wake up around 10 and after a huge brunch, we head out. We spent the day shopping some more and doing touristy stuff. Around 5 pm, we return to our room to get ready for the evening. I wear my favorite white gown. It has a sweetheart neckline and silver straps that goes around my neck. Silver tiny beads are elegantly designed around the waist. I wear a simple diamond set and silver 6 inch heels with it. I keep my makeup smoky and dark red lipstick on my lips. Edward knocks on my door.

I open to see my Edward looking dashing as ever in his white shirt and black suit and tie. I smirk and say "I could just ravish you!"

"And I could just call your dad to tell him what a pervert he has for a daughter." He teases back smugly.

I poke my tongue at him making him laugh. "You're no fun!" I say taking money, ID card, cell phone and place them in my purse, and with that we head to the nearest casino.

~NWY~

We have been playing various game of poker and all that, since last three hours and drinking Champaign and whiskey. Edward lost $5000 at first but then he won around $15000…He's so smug about it that it's making me chuckle every once in a while. Around 10 pm, we decide it's time to paint the town red. Edward was reluctant at first but his slightly drunk self agreed after I pouted for a whole half an hour. He just can't resist my sad face.

We enter our first club, and as soon as I get to the bar, I yell out excitedly "A round of shots. Four purple hooters, please!" the bartender gives me an impressed smile and serves us. Edward just rolls his eyes, grimacing slightly, when he thinks I didn't notice.

"Two for each!" I say placing two shot glasses in front of him. Edward smirks at me and within seconds, he finishes those glasses. I beam at him and throw my head back and swallow my drinks.

"Now your favorite and I'm buying." Edward announces. I shrug in answer.

"Four Whiskey of the rocks, please!" he orders smiling big.

I giggle at that. When we are served, we don't wait and finish our first glass in two swallows. After placing the glasses down, we smile at each other like idiots. We start sipping on our second glass and start talking "Why do I feel like ever since I met you that you **ARE** my Bella; my wife?"

"Because I am." I reply closing the gap between us "I was so upset when…when you brought those women." I can't stop my tears, as I look up to his eyes.

He finishes his whiskey and places the glass down "Those women meant nothing, baby. I always only ever loved you." He says cupping my face. "I felt so lost. I could still remember how fast my heart used to beat when you looked at me. I wasn't sure, how much longer could that same heart possibly beat without you? And then a tiny miracle happened…you came back. Even though my brain didn't know, but my heart knew. When I touched your hands again for the first time, I felt that electricity that I used to feel only with you. I thought I was being a pervert or something…" He looks so lost and takes me in a warm tight hug.

"What was your reaction at your wedding?" I ask curious to know.

"I was shocked. I always cared for the tiny little angel that you were; those mysterious smiles and talk had me intrigued. But when you came out of that car, looking like the tiny version of my Bella, all I wanted to drag you into my arms and ask you if you were my Bella? But I felt guilty the very next moment. I used to hate myself so much for that." He sighs.

"Than…?" I ask rubbing his arms that hold me by my waist.

"I decided it'll be best if I stay away from you. You were an angel that I didn't want to taint but had a very nasty urge to do so. When I heard about your success from Christian and Ana, I was so happy. When you came back…" he releases a big sigh "I fell in love with you all over again. I wanted you to be mine, every time you ask 'why we can't marry' jokingly. I ask the same in my mind but then I recall that…I'm cursed. For some reason, whenever any girl comes in my life, they end up dying. I can't see you die all over again, Bella. I just can't." Tears are streaming down his face, as he tries to make me understand.

I kiss those tears and lick them off from his face "Enough of this emotional stuff, okay?"

At his nod, I lead him to the dance floor and start to shake my body with the beats. I feel Edward's hands slipping on my waist and he dance behind me. Soon we are two drunk, sweaty mess. We decide to cool off a little. We drink a few martinis lost in our heads.

"Edward?" I say, slurring.

"Hmm?"

"I won't die if we get married." I say sounding very intelligent with my slurring tone.

"You will. I don't want to lost you again." He said pouting. He seemed quite drunk.

"No I won't." I insist.

"Yes you will"

"No I won't."

"Yes you will"

"No I won't." I stomp my feet...I think.

"Yes you will"

"No I won't. No I won't. No I won't. No I won't." I whine persistently. This process continues as we drink one after another, then another, then another, after another and another martini. We are not in sense at all by this time. Then we decide it was time to go to the next club.

~NWY~

I was delightfully warm and deliciously spooning on the bed with someone behind me. A heavy arm curved around my waist and the hand cupping my breast as I floated up to awareness but didn't quite break the surface of consciousness. I open my eyes to look at the clock and at saw it saying 4.12 am. It's too early to wake up, so I close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

My head felt like something sharp and dull was drilling into each side of my skull and invisible weights were attached to the insides of my eyelids, So, I surrendered to quiet stillness and notice the heavy presence of both arms and legs surrounding me. I stretched my shield and felt around with is to know if I recognize this person behind me and was pleasantly surprised when I found it was Edward.

I was not fully conscious to wonder why he was naked and spooning with me. His chest glued to my back and his erection pressed very hot and very hard between my butt cheeks. My mouth curved into a smile; it's been so long since I had him inside me last. I scooted up a bit on the bed to give him better access as my body responded automatically, arching my back until I could feel his tip pushing against my entrance. I was a bit lost in the fog in my head, but he felt so good wrapped around me like a cocoon and I wanted him inside me, anchoring me while the rest of my body drifted in pleasure at his touch. I squirmed down and pressed back onto him, feeling the pleasant and familiar stretch as he responded by pushing into me slowly until I was completely filled. He pinches my nipples hard, making me half-sighed and half-groaned, the sound partway between contentment and anticipation of what was to come. I feel him start to rock slowly inside me. It's been almost one year since I last had sex, And it was never like the way I felt with Edward…ever.

Edward suddenly pushes a finger inside my ass. I moan as I feel his thrusting in my pussy harder now, all while fingering my anus. I always loved anal sex and as far as I remember anal was Edward's second favorite. I fell him pull out his finger from my anus, but then he pushes two in and work it in and out of me. I feel myself getting close to orgasm. His other hand reaches between my thighs and he pinched my clit hard, making me cry out as my orgasm hit me hard.

After a few second, when I'm calming down from the high of my first orgasm, I feel Edward removing his fingers and pushing the head of his dick into my tight asshole. His fingers had loosened me and my juices lubricated my anus just enough for his cock head to push inside. He pinned my arm with his hands, as he threw one of his legs over and, pinned me to the bed and started pounding vigorously. My pussy clenched with excitement. Suddenly his cock hit my prostate and I clenched tightly around his cock. That move force us into orgasm together. We both feel asleep, tired from this activity. With his cock still inside my ass, I lost myself in dream world.

**A/N: I know, there are a few things that I might have gotten wrong. But just endure it. One of my dear friends helped me a lot with Vegas stuff. And Anything that's gonna come about Vegas, it's due to her help and the stories I read, that I got to know.**

**Next Chapter: What happened in Vegas**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


	14. Chapter 14 What happened in Vegas

**Chapter 14 What happened in Vegas**

**Description: Neither Twilight nor Fifty shades of Grey or any of their characters does NOT belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. But I do own Skylar Augustus Grey and Rosemarie Meadow Grey.**

**I would love to say something to be clear. I DO NOT believe in reincarnation. It's just a theory that my neighbor country India's people believes. I got the idea about reincarnation from them. I don't know if they are true or not, for me it's just a fiction theory.**

**This chapter has not gone through any Beta or pre reader. Mistakes are mine.**

****I know nothing about Business world either. So I'm making things up. Just read remembering that it's just a story, it doesn't have to be real.**

**NOW ****  
>To clear a few things…it's now 2013 in the story where Edward is 37, Bella is 19, Christian is 47, Ana is 42, Skylar 19, Josh 18 and Meadow 5 years old...<strong>

_**Oh and most important that Bella's character here is OOC. She's bitchy, devilish, possessive, hateful and downright vindictive at anyone who comes between her love, Edward. Bella is kind of supernatural. It's simply not normal for someone to take birth twice. She has telekinesis, voice mimicking, and shield type something(haven't decide on the last on yet) and maybe some more, not sure yet. So some things will happen that's not normal. **_

_*******LEMON ALERT*******_

**~NWY~**

**20 June, 2013, Thursday**

**EPOV:**

"Mmmm…" I moan stretching my limbs over my head. I'm feeling exquisite. It's been a while since I have felt this pleasure. I smile and pull the soft body lying against me closer, as I spoon with her from behind. My cock has been there from before, I guess. It's ready to bury itself in that tight wet goodness. I push in and slowly thrust. I drag my hands up and get a hold on those soft breasts. They must be around D cup and real. I pinch and roll those nipples until they are hard. 'This dream feels so real.' I smile.

'REAL?

Soft body against me?

Oh god! Don't tell…

Who is it, by the way?

Why can't I remember?

I try harder to recall last night and only flashes of some of the events comes back in neon light.

Casino

Bella

Club

Shots

Dance

Blur

Blur

Blur

Hot sex

Blur

Someone saying I love you

Blur

Blur

Blur

Pounding inside someone

Blur

Sleep

Oh my God!

Where have I left Bella?

With whom I had sex twice already?

Why am I still having sex with her?

But it feels so good. I'll ask after I finish. God knows who is it?' I think to myself as I'm now pounding inside the person in front of me. I hear her moaning softly. But she has her face against the pillow, so I can't hear her clearly.

I rub my lips on her neck and bite her hard, making her fall over the edge. She tightens around me pulling me with her. I finish inside her and could feel her pussy overflow with my seed.

'Wait a bloody minute

Finish INSIDE her?

Oh hell

No condom

I'm such an idiot

Uuughghh'

I finally open my eyes slowly. First I look around and discover that it's not my suite. It was decorated in red and white. It looks like honeymoon suite type. There are many red heart shaped pillows around the room with same shaped candles. 'What did I do last night?' I think to myself. I look at the girl in my arms and almost have a heart attack. I would know that chestnut hair anywhere.

"Bella?" I whisper, scared out of my mind. I pull my hands out from under her body and sit up holding my head, still looking at her.

"God! I'm so sore. With age, your cock grew by at least two inches and thicker than before." Bella comment in her sleepy voice turning towards me, "And your hip is like a robot. It knows how to flex to pull out an orgasm." She chuckles.

"You're giving me heart attack. What exactly happen, other than me molesting you?" I ask pathetically.

"You had my full consent, my love." She says sitting up too. The cover fells from her chest revealing her very naked breasts. She doesn't seem bothered. She stretches her hands over her head and yawns.

"How…how can you act like everything is normal? I mean…we had sex?" I whisper the last part.

"And I loved everything about that. Chill, Edward. Relax." She said kissing me on my cheek. She nuzzles her nose against my jaw. "Where are we, by the way?" she asks looking around.

"From what I noticed, it looks like a honeymoon suite. Though I'm not quite sure WHY ARE WE IN A HONEYMOON SUITE AT ALL?" I say the last part with force. I have a dreading feel about this.

"Hmm? What's that?" Bella mumbles and get out of the bed, naked. I gasp. I'm sure I've seen her naked last night, which I don't actually remember but watching her when I'm fully conscious…I don't know what to say. I watch as she shamelessly (?) glides towards the living room portion and bends over the coffee table, giving me an exquisite view of her pink pussy and magnificent ass. From the way they stretch, I can say I've fucked her all the way through. I could feel my cock hardening again.

I notice the dried cum on her thighs and on her pussy lips. All this happens in mare seconds. Gosh! I'm such a pervert. She stands up with her hip bend to the light seductively…or maybe that's my perverted mind (?), with something in her hand. She turns with a smirk and uncover glee in her eyes.

"Um…what…what is that?" I ask. My eyes are stuck at her chest. She'll be at least 34D. I feel my mouth water watching her nipples standing straight and hard. I want suck on them badly.

I heard Bella clearing her throat. I look up and see she have one of her eyebrows raised. "It's a marriage certificate." She says.

I frown. 'Why would there be a….' I halt mid thought. My eyes widen in question and Bella just nods; her lips twitching to smile. I know her to well.

"We got married last night?" I ask in horror. 'Oh no! Bella will die now. Christian will never forgive me. What have I done?' I panic.

"Edward…Edward! Take deep breaths, baby. Come on…put your head between your knees. Yes, baby. Good boy. No need to panic. Calm down." I heard Bella say. So I was having a panic attack.

After I calm down a little, she says "Is it so bad marrying me that you're panicking? I'm offended." Bella pouts sitting beside me.

"Are you crazy? Did you forget? Every girl died with whomever I had any relation with? And now I married you. Oh god! Forget death. Christen will skin me alive." I whisper the last part.

"That he might." She shrugs.

"Not helping." I say looking her left hand where in her ring finger rests a diamond rose ring. "At least I bought you a nice ring." I say sighing, happy that I didn't buy anything cheap like some pansy. I look down on my own hand and find a white gold ring with a series of diamond in the middle. It looks like it was meant to be there.

"Edward!" Bella whispers in my ear, while rubbing on my neck with her hand. "You know, it's me, your Bells. Please accept it. I'll be fine. I love you, baby. Please let me have you." She says nibbling on my ear.

I close my eyes in defeat and decide to just feel. Her teases send exciting shudders through my body, making me harder than before. "You know you want to." She says running her hand over my chest, to my abs. Dragging her nails roughly over my body, she reaches her destination. She snakes her hand around my cock and starts pumping.

She kisses and gives light bite on my neck and jaw; sucking on them like she wants to mark me as her property. I feel my hip raising with each pump on it's own accord. Suddenly, Bella bites hard on my collarbone which makes me shatter on her hand. I look at her hand panting and see it's coated with my cum.

I lie down on the bed as Bella goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. Coming back, she laid down beside me, with her head on my chest. "You okay now?"

"Yeah…let's order breakfast. You must be hungry?" I ask stroking her hair.

"Sounds good."

**~NWY~**

**BPOV:**

After breakfast we went to our hotel suits, pack and start for Seattle. Edward is almost shivering with the fear of unknown. My poor love. I'm the one. His nightmare dressed as his daydream. God! I never regretted killing those bitches but this fear in his eyes are killing me. I have already called my family to wait for us in Grey mansion.

My dear husband is nervous as hell, thinking what my dad might do. I'm a little afraid of that too. Our place landed on time but none of us moved to get down.

I sigh "Edward, let's go. We'll rip it of like a band aid, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Edward, I love you. I loved you when I was born in this body, I loved you when I took my last breath in my last body and I'll still be loving you when death do us part again. Nothing can stop me this time. Let's just go."

After that Edward finally agreed on coming out of the plane. We head to my house. When we placed our bags, I told Edward that it'll be for the best if you start our family in a new house but we'll do that if after hearing everything in my parent's house, he still wants to spend his life with me.

"I've lost you once. Not again." Edward kissed me on my forehead.

I smiled slightly "We'll see about that." I say dragging him to my purple Lamborghini.

"I love your obsession with sports cars." Edward says brushing his hand over the hood.

"Wanna drive?" I ask offering him the key.

"With pleasure." He helped me into my side and joined at the driver's seat.

"A song?" I ask. At his nod I play my favorite CD. "I sing this song whenever I think of you." I explain clicking the play button. Cinema Bizarre's 'My obsession' starts to play.

If you want me to listen whisper  
>If you want me to run just walk<br>Wrap your name in lace and leather  
>I can hear you<br>You don't need to talk

Let us make thousand mistakes  
>Cause we will never learn <p>

As the chorus starts I look at Edward and sing along. I touch his jaw with the tip of my fingers as I sing.

You're my obsession  
>My fetish, my religion<br>My confusion, my confession  
>The one I want tonight<br>You are my obsession  
>The question and conclusion<br>You are, you are, you are  
>My fetish you are<p>

You can kiss me with your torture  
>Tie me up to golden chains<br>Leave me beggin undercover  
>Wrong or right<br>It's all a role play

Let us make a thousand mistakes  
>We will never learn<p>

You're my obsession  
>My fetish, my religion<br>My confusion, my confession  
>The one I want tonight<br>You're my obsession  
>The question and conclusion<br>You are, you are, you are  
>My fetish you are<p>

Come to me tonight

You're my obsession  
>My fetish, my religion<br>My confusion, my confession  
>The one I want tonight<br>You're my obsession  
>The question and conclusion<br>You are, you are, you are  
>My fetish you are<p>

"Your obsession, huh?" Edward smirks.

"Oh, dear. You've noooo idea how true that statement is." I replied smiling at him creepily. He frowns at my words.

After 15 minutes, we reach my parents house. When we enter everyone was in the living room. Dad and mom are snuggling on the couch and chatting with Alice and Jasper, who by the way is in the same position in another couch. Skylar and Josh are playing video games on the floor.

"We're home." I yell happily.

"Welcome home, princess." Dad says looking over with a smile.

"Hey guys. Um…." I hesitate for the first time in this life, which dad and mom caught on pretty easily. Skylar also seem to caught on, since he stopped the game and currently everyone in our living room in giving me and Edward(who by the way, looking anywhere but them) questioning look.

"Bella, what's going on, baby? You're worrying us." Mom says comfortingly, "Edward, you tell me, what's going on?" mom asks my dear husband, who blushes like a teenage girl making me snicker like the evil I am.

"Bells?" Skylar insists nodding me to say.

"Um…we kind of were celebrating our new contract. And….uhm…there was lots of brinks…like shots, tequila and stuff…next morning…we woke up m-married." I explain with an apologetic expression.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY. ISABELLA. PREGHIERA. GREY?" Dad said in his dominant voice.

Now that's an interesting question that how I knew my father was a dominant. You see 2 months before adopting Skylar, when I was supposed to be in school, I fled from there and came home four hours early. I searched everywhere for my parents and suddenly when I was getting out of their closet after searching for them there, I heard my dad's voice from a hidden door inside their closet. As I was always a curious child and being stuck in a little girl's body, I wanted to know what's going on. So I opened the door and saw my mom was bound to a four postal bed in a red room, and daddy dearest was pounding her from behind saying stuff like "Do like it, Anastasia? Do you like to be at your master's mercy?" and mom was begging from said 'master' to give her more. I stood there for a few minutes but then closing their door I sat on their bed to wait for them. Let's just say, shocked wasn't the word that came into my mind when they saw me. I got my 'birds and bees' 'Vanilla sex' and 'BDSM' talk that day.

Now to the present. It's not the first time dad used this voice at my presence but it was never towards me. Let's just say I'm shaking in my boots will be the right expression to express my current situation. I can feel my eyes tearing up from that tone.

"It's Isabella Preghiera Cullen now…actually." Edward says softly, coming to stand by my side.

"How could you Edward? You're my best friend…you married my daughter? I thought you were kidding when you said she looked like your damn wife. I didn't know you were obsessed with her like this, that you'll end up marrying a little girl with the same name." Dad screams, angrily.

I could feel Edward flinch at my dad's words. I can feel my blood boil in anger again. That's not good. I might end up hurting dad. I don't want that. I look at my brother and I can see he understood.

"Dad, enough." He says calmly.

"Skylar, stay out of it." Dad orders.

"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" For the first time in my life, I yell at my dad "YOU KNOW NOTHING…NOTHING…SO DON'T TALJK LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHIN. HE'S MINE. AND I MADE SURE, HE STAYS ONLY MINE. FINALLY! AFTER 19 FUCKING YEARS, WHEN I FINALLY GOT HIM, YOU…YOU, MY OWN FATHER CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR ME?" tears streaming down my face "dad…please try to understand…I love him." Please I soften my voice.

"We love you too kid. Don't you remember how cursed he is?" Edward finches again and shoves his hands in his hair, tugging them harshly.

"Christian, calm down. Let's all sit down and we'll talk." Mom insists.

"Mom's right, dad. I need to tell you guys something more." I say pleading "Edward, sit down please. You need to listen too."

When everyone sits down, well more like dad's huffing angrily, Edward has his head down, Jasper rubbing his back comfortingly, Alice and Josh got everyone a bear and my ever shadow, Skylar, standing beside me, holding my hand as support.

"What I'm gonna tell you all now, is not something you can believe easily. But it's true. First dad, no one told me or brainwashed me. So…Sunday 11 September, 1994 around 11 o'clock in the morning, when I closed my eyes after watching a truck ramming in me car." I see Alice gasp and Edward picks up his head to look at me. Mom and Dad looks confuse.

So I continue "when I opened my eyes the next time, I see two most beautiful people talking to each other and smiling at me. I was confused at why I felt so small, and why was this guy able to pick me in his arms like I'm some sort of tiny person or something. I wanted my Edward but he was nowhere in that hospital room." Dad frowns hearing that.

"Remember daddy, I was sometimes a sad child. Well….a creepy child. I was supposed to be like that, because I, 18 years old ISABELLA MARIE SWAN was stuck in the tiny body of ISABELLA PREGHIERA GREY. I waited and waited for the time when I can finally go to search for my Edward but there was fear that I might have already lost him." I whisper the last part.

"That's why you knew everything in high school?" Dad asks in disbelieve. I just give him a nod.

"When I turned five, dad, you gave me the happiest news ever, the first dinner with Edward Cullen, your new business partner. I was so excited. When he entered the restaurant, he almost took my breath away. I fell in love with him all over again." I smile at the thought but it soon falls away "but then…that bitch, TANYA came. She started touching my Edward. He was mine. He promised himself to me. I had him marked as mine. She didn't have any right to touch him, daddy." I say, hysterical. Dad looks alert now. Edward and mom exchanged a look.

"Mia Bella, what are you trying to say?" Dad asks, as if almost afraid to ask.

"I…I killed her, daddy. I killed her. Then I banged my head against the wall and lied about her beating me." I confess.

"That's impossible, Bella. You were only what…five years old?" Alice exclaims.

"No Ally-cat, I killed her." Alice sobs at her old pet name.

"Don't be ridicules, Bella. Maybe you are feeling guilty, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault." Edward tries to stand. I shook my head to tell him to stay there.

"Please, everyone. Let her finish." Josh requests. Everyone takes a swing of their bears.

"At my birthday party, it was me who cut that chandelier's rope, when that redhead girl Edward came with stood directly under it." I confess. I can see my dad and Edward both were shaking their heads in protest. Mom looks miserable not being able to stop this confession.

"Irina," when I say her name everyone finally gives me their full attention. Their eyes wide in shock "she never…Edward I'm sorry." Edward tilts his head "she never suicide. I banged her head on a rock and pushed her into the pond. It was me who wrote that suicide note." I confess.

"What's wrong with you, Bella? Are you saying these things to prove that I'm not cursed? That's ridicules. Stop saying stuff like that. Everyone knows that during the first two deaths, you were only 5 years old and during the last you were 10." Edward yells.

"I was angry at you. You promised yourself at me, yet you were going to marry her, Edward. I had to do something, that'll make you believe that you're cursed and won't date anyone until I grow up to be by your side." I cry. Edward stumbles back.

"Oh yeah if you did those, mind explaining how exactly you did those things?" Mom asks angrily.

I look at the vase grandma Carla gave mom in her last birthday and levitate it in the air "Like that." I say pointing at it. Everyone watches wide eyed. I levitate it over everyone's head. "When I took birth the second time, I was born with some special abilities. Telekinesis and shields are the ones I use most." I ask before putting the vase at its place.

"But…even if what you're saying about your powers is true, it can't be strong enough o kill someone." Jasper says shaking his head.

I sigh before looking up at the chandelier above my head. It must be at 10 feet distance. I wrap my shield against its rope and give it a rough tug. It starts falling down on me. Everyone gasps and starts to get up from their seat but I stop the chandelier mid air and place it back to the roof. After that I wrapped my shield around Skylar and levitate him in the air. He relaxes his stance and flew around calmly.

When I put him down, dad asks accusingly "You about all this?"

"I did, dad. Edward was never cursed. Just my sister has a bit of jealous streak in her." Skylar explains wrapping his hand around my shoulder. Edward gets up from his seat, while looking at me with disbelieve. He sighs and leaves the room. I always knew this day will come but… I just hope he'll forgive me.

"After everything you just told us, I just want to know one more thing, okay?" Dad asks coming to stand in front of me. I nod at him. He leads me to his office. He closes the door behind us and asks me to take a seat. I hear my father sigh "Daddy?"

"Don't you 'daddy' me now, princess. I understand how you must have felt whenever some girl came close to Edward. I felt the same about your mom before we got married but baby girl, killing someone?...I…I can say that….I understand that part too….but…but you tricked him into marrying you, kid? I mean you do know that when or if he gets to know that part…"

"I knew you'll be the one to figure that part out." I say chuckling a little.

Dad huffs a chuckle too "You'd do anything for him? Anything?" he asks in disbelieve "I can't believe when you grew up so fast..." he says to himself.

"I know what you really want to know, daddy. You want to know, which dad of mine I love the most? It would be you. My answer will always be you, daddy. You and mom were blessing for me. Renee was not a mom type person. She used to treat me as her friend who takes care of her every summer when I went to visit. Charlie didn't know what to do with a daughter so he used to leave me at my own devise. I spent most of my tine at the Cullens house and sometime with Alice. I…daddy, I never knew what does a real mom or dad feels like until I opened my eyes and found myself in your arms. I felt so loved, protected and safe for the first time." a lone tear flows down my cheek. "You both are my heroes. And I'll love you for all eternity if I get to live that. I always count as you my parents; not someone else." I explain.

Dad sighs in relief. I can see the tension from his shoulder releasing. "So…you want to stay married with Edward?" he asks wiping out my tears.

"yes, daddy, please."

"Go talk to him…convince him as you want and I'll give him your hand during a grand wedding. I want my princess getting married just like a princess." He says patting my head.

"I love you, daddy" I squeal jumping up from my seat and give him a bear hug.

**A/N: well there you have the truth. Now what will be Edward's reaction? I don't know yet.**

**I hope you'll leave some review and suggestions. It'll be great help. **


End file.
